La vie de Draco Malfoy, un adolescent pas comme les autres
by loumonie
Summary: Entre son statu d'héritier de la famille Malfoy qu'il n'assume pas, son combat à la recherche de sa mère, la guerre approchant à grand pas, son complexe et surtout son premier et unique amour, Harry Potter Gryffondor, homophobe et idole de Poudlard, Draco ne sait plus où donné la tête et se lance dans une idée complètement dingue, écrire dans un journal intime. HPDM
1. Chapitre 1 Poudlard et 1er année

**Titre : **La vie de Draco Malfoy, un adolescent pas comme les autres.

**Résumé : **Entre son statu d'héritier de la famille Malfoy qu'il n'assume pas, son combat à la recherche de sa mère, la guerre approchant à grand pas, son complexe et surtout son premier et unique amour, Harry Potter Gryffondor, homophobe et idole de Poudlard, Draco ne sait plus où donné la tête et se lance dans une idée complètement dingue, écrire dans un journal intime. UA.

**Disclamer :** Notre souveraine J.K.R me laisse m'amuser avec ses personnages malheureusement ils m'appartiennent pas à part l'Histoire.

**Couple :** Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris que c'est un HPDM c'est que vous êtes aveugle.

Sinon Bienvenue et silence dans la salle ça va commencer ^^...Ah j'allais oublier **Rating M** !

* * *

**Poudlard et 1er année**

_**1er Septembre 1991**_

_**Je** sais pas trop quoi écrire alors je vais écrire tout ceux à quoi je pense. Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy, oui Malfoy comme Malfoy entreprise, mon père en est le PDG et malheureusement je suis se qu'on peut appeler un gosse de riche, mais se n'est pas ma faute si mon père pense me rendre heureux en m'achetant tout, se que je trouve idiot mais je l'aime mon crétin de père, je suis né le 5 juin, mais j'ignore dans quel ville._

_Je suis à Poudlard, je suis arriver cet après midi, c'est une école de sorcellerie et oui je suis un sorcier, un sang-pur, père n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis spécial, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais je pense que c'est parce que je suis un sang-pur, j'ai pas très envie de me creuser la tête. J'ai rencontrer Harry Potter, il n'est pas comme je l'aurait imaginé, enfin on parle de lui dans la gazette des sorciers comme s'il était super musclé et puissant, mais il à plus l'apparence d'un petit garçon qui n'a pas beaucoup mangé durant sa vie mais j'aime beaucoup ses yeux, ils sont vert émeraude, ma couleur préféré._

* * *

« Jeune maître la voiture est prête. »

Draco stoppa sa main qui caresser Nesha son serpent de couleur vert et argent comme la maison Serpentard et leva les yeux en direction de son elfe de maison qu'il avait surnommer Dobby.

« J'arrive !»

Il se dégagea de son lit et fit en sorte que Nesha s'enroule autour de son cou puis lança un dernier regard sur sa chambre. Il en sortit et ferma la porte.

« On peut y aller »dit-il en arrivant dans l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. A cet instant, Dobby apparut d'un crac, celui-ci le regarda de ses gros yeux globuleux « Au revoir Dobby, ne te punis pas trop »

« Oui jeune maître, écrivez moi s'il vous plaît »

« Bien sur »

Draco sourit puis tourna les tallons. Son Chauffeur se courba en signe de respect puis le conduit jusqu'à la limousine où le blond rentra. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, le chauffeur déposa tout les bagages sur un chariot et suivit Draco qui marcha jusqu'au mur de passage. Draco se tourna vers son chauffeur, celui-ci lui passa le chariot et se courba de nouveau.

« Bon voyage Jeune maître »

« Bonne journée Kitani-san »

Le chauffeur lui sourit, le blond était tellement adorable. Draco passa le mur sans hésitation. Là il vit le Poudlard express ainsi que de nombreux élève comme lui y montaient, mais accompagner de leur parents. Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de Draco en songeant que son père ne lui avait laisser qu'une lettre comme au revoir avant d'aller au travaille. Et pourtant il jurerait avoir sentit les lèvres de son paternelle sur son front.

Il soupira en souriant comme un bienheureux à ce souvenir et monta dans le Train, laissant son chariot dans le coin pour les bagages comme tout les futurs voyageurs puis il s'assit dans un compartiment vide. C'est quand le Poudlard express démarra que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit laissant dévoiler une jeune fille au long cheveux bouclé châtain.

« Salut, je peux venir ici ? Tous les compartiments sont prit. »

Draco hocha la tête, autorisant la jeune fille à venir s'installer face à lui, celle-ci le fit, un air nerveux se lissant sur son visage, le voyage se passa sous le silence, Draco trop timide pour parler préféra jouer avec Nesha, la jeune fille par contre lisait un livre qui peser sûrement le tiers de son poids. Le train commença à ralentir signalant qu'il était bientôt à destination, il s'empressa de descendre du train et récupéra son chariot. Tout à coup un son de moteur se fit entendre.

Le blond tourna sa tête vers une moto qui venait d'arriver du ciel, un homme et un enfant en descendait, l'enfant enleva son casque, laissant Draco voir la chevelure brune ébouriffer, il sourit en pensant que le garçon ne s'était jamais brosser les cheveux et pourtant cette coiffure lui aller, mais quand le nouveau venue ouvrit les yeux, Draco se sentit foudroyer sur place, des yeux vert, des yeux de sa couleur favorite. Le garçon croisa son regard et fit la moue, ils se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un moment curieux et en comprenant rien à se qu'ils leurs arrivaient. L'homme qui accompagner le garçon coupa ce moment, sortant Draco de son moment d'absence.

Là il remarqua que l'homme qui accompagner le garçon avait de long cheveux noir et une barbe de quelques jours, il avait aussi des yeux gris similaires à ceux de Draco,Draco décida de ne pas s'attarder sur les derniers venue et s'approcha d'une femme qui dégageait un air sévère.

« Veuillez me présenter votre lettre » cette phrase sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande.

Le blond obéit et sortit sa lettre d'admission de sa poche avant de la tendre à l'adulte face à lui. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et la lui rendit.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard Mr Malfoy »

Draco lui sourit et prit le chariot où ses 3 valises était installé, il poussa son chariot jusqu'au château marchant sur le chemin où de nombreux élève prenait la même direction que lui, certain le regarder avec insistance, mais quand il entendit les commentaires d'un groupe de garçon de son âge, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

« T'a vu la fille là bas ? »

« Ouai elle est jolie hein ?! »

« Ouai, j'aime bien ses longs cheveux, ils doivent être doux »

« C'est pas une fille c'est Malfoy ! »

« Malfoy ?! C'est une blague?! »

« Non j'ai entendu McGoganall l'appeler Malfoy »

Ils regardèrent Draco avec un peu plus d'attention.

« Il ressemble vraiment à une fille, peut-être que s'en était une à la naissance ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux faisant ricaner le reste du groupe.

Draco serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer et marcha jusqu'à la grande porte, il s'approcha d'un grand groupe d'élève qui entourer un homme à la chevelure rousse et plus âgé qu'eux tous.

- « Bonjours les nouveaux, je me présente Percy Weasley, je suis désigné pour vous ramenez dans la grande salle où vous pourriez déposer vos bagages, à 18 heures vous devriez tous être présent dans cette même grande salle, durant cette attende, je vous invite à visiter l'extérieur de Poudlard » Il observa les élèves son regard s'attarda sur Draco qui en le remarquant baissa les yeux, le visage rouge de gêne. « Bien suivez moi »

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du château et marcha tout droit jusqu'à une immense salle, les nouveaux élèves regardaient les alentours avec émerveillement, des fantômes passer en saluant les nouveaux venue, une chinoise s'évanouit même de surprise en voyant un sortir du ventre de sa copine, la voix d'une jeune fille parvient au oreille de Draco.

« Poudlard à était construit, il y à plus de mille ans ! » Le blond tournait la tête cherchant la propriétaire de la voix, quand il la trouva il remarqua que c'était la même que dans le compartiment, celle-ci le regarda surpris, rougit puis lui sourit. Draco ne tarda pas à y répondre en lui renvoyant un sourire tous aussi éblouissant, rendant encore plus heureuse la jeune fille. La voix de Percy Weasley se fit entendre de nouveau.

« Vous pouvez déposé vos bagages ici... et Bienvenue à Poudlard » dit il dans un sourire chaleureux se qui étonna la plupart des personnes présente, le visage de Percy sembler tellement sérieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui-ci pouvait sourire et pourtant il venait de le faire, là sous leur yeux.

Draco poussa son chariot dans un coin et prit son sac à dos où il avait emmener de quoi s'occuper au cas-où se qu'il avait bien fait. Alors qu'il se retournait, il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui lui avait sourit quelques instant plus tôt, celle-ci rougit de nouveau et sembla se donner du courage.

« Salut, je suis Hermione Granger, enchanté »

Elle avait tendu sa main attendant que Draco la sert et celui-ci après quelques temps d'hésitation, le fit. Hermione soupira soulager, alors que le blond souriait heureux de se faire un nouvelle amie.

« Moi c'est Draco Malfoy »

Elle sourit alors que Draco était surprit.

« Tu ne me connaît pas ? »

« Comment pourrais-je te connaître, on vient de se rencontrer et pas question que je me fis à se qu'on raconte dans les journaux sur ta famille »

Draco resta muet de stupeur durant un moment puis fit un sourire tellement magnifique que Hermione fut éblouit et heureuse. Ils partirent ensemble à la découverte de leur nouveau habitat.

Dès qu'ils trouvèrent la bibliothèque, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent sur une table assez éloigné mais qui ne les fessait pas s'échapper de Mrs Pince, Draco sortit de son sac, un livre sur les serpents et en profita pour présenter Nesha à Hermione, celle-ci en voyant l'animal faillit pousser un cri de peur, mais se retint de justesse au plus grand soulagement du blond.

«Je te présente Nesha! »

« Oh elle est belle »

* * *

A 18h, la grande salle était remplit de nombreux jeunes de tout âge, le directeur, un vieux homme à la longue barbe grisonnante qui frôler le sol, des lunettes en demi-lune était poser sur le bout de son nez on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux bleu pétillant de malice lui enlevant quelques année, il était entourer de plusieurs professeurs et était debout sur l'estrade, devant tout les élèves, une feuille dans les mains.

« Bonsoir à tous et Bienvenue à Poudlard pour les nouveaux venue de cette année, je vous présente les 4 directeur de chaque maison, Minerva McGoganall, directeur de Gryffondor, Pomona Chourave, directeur de Poufsouffle, Filius Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle et enfin Severus Rogue, directeur de celle de Serpentard » dit-il en présentant de la main chacun leur tour les professeurs « Moi je suis le directeur de cet école, Albus Dumbledore »

Hermione écoutait attentivement le discours ne voulant pas rater un seul mot, Draco sourit, la jeune fille était vraiment sérieuse pour toute les choses en rapport avec les études.

« Voici le choixpeau, il va vous répartirent dans de différente maison »

Draco soupira, il savait déjà dans quel maison, il se retrouverait vu qu'il reprendrait l'entreprise comme l'avait décidé son père pour lui, il aurait bien voulu être avec Hermione, sa nouvelle amie, mais il ne compter pas trop là-dessus.

Le choixpeau commença son chant sous les yeux incrédule de Draco.

« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à se qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les haut-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix

Rien ne m'échapp' a toujours raison

Mettez moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis, les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut-lieu.

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

La-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrai roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leur fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu sera en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »

Dumbledore appeler de différent élèves chacun leur tour, ils s'assirent sur le tabouret avant que le choixpeau annonce leur maison et qu'ils s'assoient à leur table.

« Hermione Granger»

La jeune fille s'approcha du choixpeau, celui-ci se mit à marmonner durant un moment puis déclara.

« Gryffondor ! »

Hermione sourit avec fierté et rejoignit sa table alors que sa cravate se changeait en rouge et or après avoir fait un signe d'au revoir à son ami. La liste continua jusqu'à lui.

« Draco Malfoy »

Il soupira de dépit et s'approcha, il s'assit sur le tabouret et sentit le choixpeau sur sa tête, il sursauta en le sentant bouger.

« Woh quel mélange de maison »

« Ah bon ?! »

« Tu pourrais allez à toute les maisons »

« Mettez moi à Serpentard, je veux que père soit fière de moi »

« Hum, alors se sera SERPENTARD ! »

Draco soupira, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentard dont les élèves frapper dans leur mains avec fierté, il les salua et ils répondirent avec fierté.

« Harry Potter ! »

A ce nom, Draco ne put s'empêcher de regarder ver l'estrade et ne quitta pas des yeux la scène, le garçon qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, c'était lui Harry Potter, vainqueur du Mage Noir à l'âge d'un an. Draco en resta bouche bée ne croyant pas à se qu'il voyait, Harry Potter le garçon qu'il avait toujours admiré était à Poudlard avec lui, Draco souhaiter au plus profond de son cœur être son ami. Le choix dura un moment puis.

« Gryffondor ! »

La salle retendit d'applaudissement, Draco applaudit lui aussi même s'il était le seul de la table de Serpentard à le faire, il n'arrêta pas.

* * *

_Hermione m'a bluffer, on s'entend très bien et même après que je sois à Serpentard elle est encore mon amie, Snape mon parrain et directeur de la maison Serpentard à Harry dans le son champ de mire._

* * *

Snape commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva au tour de Harry, il marqua une pause.

« Ah oui, Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle...célébrité. »

Plusieurs Serpentard ricanèrent alors que Draco soupirait d'ennui, il en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de ceux de sa Maison. Snape acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à se que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens...Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Cette entrée en matière fut suivit d'un long silence. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione était assise au côté de Draco et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon. Draco était rassurer Severus lui apprenait les potions en venant chez lui au Manoir, il avait donc de l'avance par rapport au autre.

« Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Hermione et Draco levèrent la main. Il eu un moment de silence puis la voix fluette d'Harry se fit entendre.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec calme. Mais je crois qu' Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle »

Draco écarquilla les yeux choquer de la réponse que le survivant venait de donner à son parrain, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur avec inquiétude, Snape n'allait pas laisser passer ça, c'était sûr et certain.

_Hermione est vraiment super, je l'adore, même si c'est dommage qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, bon je vais dormir, il faut que je sois en forme pour demain, même si ça ne va pas être facile avec Crabbe et Goyle qui ronflent comme des moteurs.  
_

* * *

_**13 octobre 1991**_

_Harry m'a parlé ! Je suis encore surpris et sous le choc, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Et j'ai envoyé une lettre à père.  
_

* * *

Hermione et Draco était à la bibliothèque, installé sur leur tables favorites qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de squatter. Le blond fessait son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal et Hermione celui de Métamorphose. Ils semblaient vraiment concentrer si bien qu'il ne remarquèrent pas la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à leur tables.

« Vous devriez un peu sortir votre nez des bouquins »

Draco leva la tête d'un coup, les yeux écarquiller de surprise en voyant qui était face à lui. Harry Potter tout souriant. Le blond vérifia derrière lui, mais ne vit personne, Harry gloussa sous son attitude.

« C'est si surprenant que je te parle Draco ? »

Draco rougit furieusement en entendant son prénom à lui franchir les lèvres du survivant. Hermione décida d'intervenir, elle tenait à son meilleur ami et celui-ci risquer bien de s'évanouir là d'un coup devant eux tous juste parce que Harry Potter avait dit son prénom.

« Si on veut rester entre les bonnes grâces des professeurs, il faut bien faire ça » répondit-elle dans un petit sourire taquin.

« Oh ça explique vos bonnes notes alors » répondit Harry en jouant le jeux, les deux Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, alors que Draco ne quitter pas Harry des yeux. Hermione lui donna un coup dans les cotes pour le ressaisir. Le blond se reprit ne voulant pas apparaître pour un idiot devant le Gryffondor.

« Alors Harry, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Snape m'a donner une punition »

Hermione soupira de dépit.

« On dirait de gamins »

« C'est lui qui me provoque, même quand je fais rien soit il m'enlève des points, soit il me colle soit c'est un devoir alors qu'il sait très bien que j'arrivais pas seul. »

« Donc, tu viens nous demandais de l'aide ? »

« Exactement »

« Hum, moi je ne peux pas t'aider, je dois...aller, heu...j'ai quelque chose à faire demande à Draco, il s'en sortira mieux que moi » dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires avec précipitation, Draco la regarda paniquer sortir de la bibliothèque, alors que Harry s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« Heu..., je sais pas si je vais m'en sortir »

« Ba si, tu est le meilleur en potion »

« Ah oui...Heu... c'est au sujet de quoi ? »

« Une potion d'amnésie »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, son parrain avait frapper fort cette fois, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir comment faire cette potion, alors que leur cours commencer depuis qu'un mois. Harry était paniquer, rien qu'en voyant la tête du blond il pouvait prédire que Snape lui avait fait un mauvais coup.

« Tu n'y arrivera pas ? »

« Si, mais j'avoue que mon parrain à était dur sur ce coup là »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La potion d'amnésie est une potion qu'on va apprendre dans un moment »

« Le...Oh le » Rugit Harry faisant glousser Draco, Harry leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à son tour, Draco était tellement mignon, il se secoua la tête en voyant le blond rougir violemment à cause de son regard.

« Ba je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas...Parrain me l'a apprit à mes 8 ans »

Pourquoi, tu l'appelle Parrain ? »

Parce qu'il l'est »

« Sérieux, t'a vraiment pas de chance, mais moi aussi je vis avec mon parrain, Sirius Black »

« Ah, celui qui t'avait emmener à moto ? »

« Oui, tu nous à remarqué ? »

« J'aurais pas pu manqué cette rentrée » ricanât-il, Harry fit la moue.

« Je lui avait bien dit que la moto n'était pas nécessaire, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, sinon toi, tu vis avec tes parents ? »

« Mon père »

« Et ta mère ? »

« Je l'est jamais connu »

« C'est un peu comme moi, vu qu'il s'en mort avant même que je puisse me mettre une image d'eux en tête »

« Hum »

« Mais j'ai mon parrain qui m'en parle dés qu'on en à l'occasion donc ça va »

Il eu un moment de silence que Harry combla de sa voix.

« On se met au boulot ? »

« A une condition »

Harry pâlit.

« T'a pas à avoir peur, je veux juste que tu m'aide avec mon devoir de DCFM »

Le brun soupira de soulagement.

« Tu à eu peur ? »

« Tu est un Serpentard faut bien que je me méfie »

Draco éclata de rire.

* * *

_Même si c'était pour l'aider avec sa punition, ça m'a fait plaisir et puis la tête de Parrain quand il à vu le devoir parfaitement bien rédigé de Harry. Je pense que je me suis un peu trahit en rigolant en même temps que Harry. Mais il ne pourra rien prouver._

* * *

_**27 Octobre 1991**_

_Père m'a répondu, je viens de lire sa lettre et la seul chose qui me repasse en tête c'est._

_**Draco, tu n'a pas besoin de savoir qui est ton autre parent, je devrais te suffire à moi tout seul, tu sais ? Beaucoup d'enfant n'ont pas un seul parents au monde, mais toi, tu m'a s'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à savoir se n'est pas important.**_

_Ça me fait mal qu'il dise que se n'est pas important, pour moi, ça l'est, mais vaut mieux que j'attende, peut-être qu'il pense que je suis pas en âge de comprendre._

* * *

_**18 Novembre 1991**_

_J'ai apprit que Harry et Ronald Weasley ont sauvé la vie d' Hermione est depuis elle reste souvent avec eux. Je me sens seul, mais me concentre sur mes études, tout les professeurs sont vraiment fière de mes devoirs, je reste parfois jusqu'à la fermeture à la bibliothèque et délaisse un peu Nesha, mais je la cache toujours dans mon lit pour pas que qui que soit apprenne son existence._

* * *

_**22 Décembre 1991**_

_Je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances...Père à beaucoup de boulot et il ne veut pas que je reste seul au Manoir, ça m'énerve, j'aurais voulu être avec lui, même s'il fallait que je le suive dans tout le ministère. Il me manque et je sais que c'est de même pour lui._

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu et à dans 1 ou 2 semaines pour la suite. :) ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps.


	2. Chapitre 2 1er année suite

**Titre : **La vie d'un Draco Malfoy, un adolescent pas comme les autres.

**Résumé : **Entre son statu d'héritier de la famille Malfoy qu'il n'assume pas,son combat à la recherche de sa mère et de la guerre approchant à grand pas, son complexe et surtout son premier et unique amour, Harry Potter Gryffondor, homophobe et idole de Poudlard, Draco ne sait plus où donné la tête et se lance dans une idée complètement dingue, écrire dans un journal intime. UA.

**Disclamer :** Notre souveraine J.K.R me laisse m'amuser avec ses personnages malheureusement ils m'appartiennent pas à part l'Histoire.

**Couple :** Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris que c'est un HPDM c'est que vous êtes aveugle.

Sinon Bienvenue et silence dans la salle ça va commencer ^^...Ah j'allais oublier **Rating M** !

J'ai mis le chapitre tôt grâce au nombreux reviews que j'ai adorer merci beaucoup et si vous la suite plus tôt rendez vous en bas.

* * *

_**23 Décembre 1991**_

_**Harry** reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, je suis trop content. On va rester ensemble, bon il y aura aussi Weasley mais c'est mieux que rien et puis peut-être que je trouverais un moyen de me débarrasser de la belette._

* * *

_**24 Décembre 1991**_

_Le premier jour de vacance, demain c'est noël._

Draco monta dans la grande salle, il restait peu d'élève pour les vacances, si bien que Dumbledore avait enlevé les trois tables et laisser qu'une seule. Draco s'assit dans un coin ne voulant pas créer de dispute. Tout à coup il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, tournant la tête, c'est un visage souriant accompagner de cheveux ébouriffer et d'une paire de lunette ronde.

« Yo ! » le salua Harry, Draco sourit à son tour.

« Salut »

Le blond regarda Ronald qui venait de parler et hocha la tête en sa direction.

« Il reste pas beaucoup de personne »

« Hum, c'est normal, noël est une fête familial »

« C'est vrai, mais toi Ronald pourquoi tu n'est pas avec ta famille ? »

« Ils sont partit en Roumanie »

« En Roumanie pour les Dragons ? »

« Ouai, tu y est aller ? »

« Oui, i ans, c'est vraiment génial et incroyable »

« Appelle moi Ron, si tu est aussi enthousiasme pour les Dragons, tu ne peux pas être mauvais »

« Et si je te dis que le nutella plus des crêpes et du miel c'est délicieux »

« T'est mon meilleur ami » s'exclama Ronald, déclenchant l'hilarité des 2 autre garçons.

Ils allèrent à l'extérieur où Harry décida de leur montrer son secret. Il scruta d'abord les alentours pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne puis il sortit sa cape, Ron et Draco regardèrent stupéfait sans y croire.

« C'est se que je crois 'Ry ? »

« Ouai, ma cape d'invisibilité »

« C'est trop cool »

« Vous voulez l'essayer ? »

« On peut ? » Les deux sang-pur avait posé la question en même temps.

« Ba ouai, vous êtes mes amis non ?! »

C'est Ron qui l'essaya en premier fessant disparaître son corps puis Harry instaura un nouveau jeux. Draco se cacha avec la cape pendant que Ron et Harry essayer de le retrouver.

Se fut une bonne journée qu'ils passèrent sous des rires et la bonne humeur, si bien que Draco oublia l'absence de son père.

* * *

_**25 Décembre 1991**_

Draco se réveilla dans son dortoir seul, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ne remarquant pas les 2 garçons hilare sur le lit voisin.

C'est en sortant de la pièce, en peignoir que Draco vit ses 2 amis, Ronald Weasley complètement affalé sur le lit mort de rire et Harry Potter le regardant avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? »

« C'est noël Draco »

« Je sais, mais comment vous avez fait pour rentrer dans cette salle ? »

« Harry t'a suivit Hier »

Draco regarda Harry surprit et fit la moue.

« Et puis vous les Serpentards, êtes vraiment narcissique, sang-pur comme même de passe pfff »

Draco lui tira la langue, déclenchant de nouveau l'hilarité de Ronald puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s' habillé.

Il en sortit vêtu d'un slim en jean noir et d'une chemise verte.

« Allons découvrir nos cadeaux !»

Le trio se précipitèrent dans la grande salle où de nombreux cadeau était installé sous un énorme sapin vert et magnifiquement bien décoré. Draco se mit à genoux devant un tas de cadeaux pour lui de la part de son père, il soupira de dépit en voyant autant de paquet, son père l'avait encore gâté, n'ayant pas le courage d'ouvrir un seul paquet, il regarda Harry qui observer un de ses paquet complètement émerveiller et Ron qui observer avec dépit un pull rouge où un R en or était brodée en son milieux.

« Tu n'ouvre pas tes cadeaux Draco? »

« J'en ai pas très envie »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tous se qui est là, j'en ai pas besoin, tous se que je veux, c'est mon père, pas ces bidules sans importance » dit-il une larme coulant sur sa joue, Harry le tira contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras, là sous les regards de tous ceux qui était dans la grande salle. Draco le serrant contre lui avec plus de force et éclata en sanglot, il en avait marre de ne pas avoir son père avec lui, celui-ci toujours en traîne de travailler au ministère soit dans son entreprise, délaissant son fils.

« J'ai une idée »

« Ah bon et c'est quoi ? » demanda le blond en reniflant et essuyant ses larmes

« Et si on allait voir ton père »

« Le voir ?» s'exclama Draco surprit en se détachant de Harry, le brun acquiesça. « Mais comment, on peut pas sortir de Poudlard »

« Ba si, on va à pré au lard et on passe le passage pour aller au chemin de traverse puis celui du monde moldu et l'affaire et réglé »

Draco regardait Harry complètement émerveiller, il le serra contre lui heureux.

« Merci Harry »

Draco fit léviter tout ces cadeaux jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards sans les ouvrirent puis il attendit Harry dans le parc où était le seul chemin conduisant à prés au lard habillé d'un manteau blanc et d'une écharpe qui lui donné chaud grâce à un sort qu'il avait lancé. Le brun arriva enfin emmitoufler dans un gros manteaux sombre.

« On y va ? »

Draco acquiesça, ensemble ils marchèrent jusqu'à prés au lard.

« J'ai demandé à Ron de nous couvrir le plus possible »

« Ouai, vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste pendant qu'on est pas là »

« J'ai peur Harry »

« T'a aucune raison » dit-il en lui prenant la main. Draco troubler n'essaya pas de récupérer sa main.

Ils arrivèrent à prés au lard, Harry conduit Draco jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Draco aillant entendu toute sorte d'histoire sur cette cabane préféra reculer.

« Harry, je...n'est pas envie de rentrer là dedans »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pas se qu'on raconte sur cette maison? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« T'inquiète pas, se n'est pas vrai »

« Ah bon ?! Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« j'y suis allé et c'est mon père, mon parrain et Remus qui ont construit cette cabane »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. Il laissa Harry le faire rentre dans la cabane, puis le brun prononça une formule en pointant un côté du mur, une porte apparut sous les yeux du blond qui n'y croyait pas.

Harry ouvrit la dite porte et entra, il tendit la main vers Draco qui n'avait pas le courage de rentrer.

« Viens, de toute façon avec moi, tu sera toujours en sécurité »

Draco leva ses yeux gris et les plongea dans ceux qu'il aimait, le vert émeraude de Harry, il savait que Harry le protégerais toujours, depuis le début de leur amitié ça avait était ainsi si bien que Hermione l'appelait Princesse. Draco tendit la main et prit celle du brun qui le tira jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Le Serpentard regarda les alentours, c'était vide, il fessait noir, Harry sortit du magasin inoccupé suivit de Draco qui ne voulait pas rester seul dans cette endroit bizarre, là il sourit en reconnaissant le chemin de Traverse.

« 1er étape fait »

Il acquiesça, ensemble ils allèrent jusqu'au chaudron baveur où Harry salua avec un enthousiasme évidant le gérant.

« Salut Tom »

« Harry, quel surprise, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je vais dans le monde moldu »

« Ah et...c'est Malfoy avec toi où je rêve »

« Ouai c'est bien lui »

Draco en se rendant compte qu'on parlait de lui baissa la tête en rougissant, Tom arrondit les yeux incrédule, voir un Malfoy rougir était surprenant.

« On peut emprunté le passage ? »

« Bien sûr fait comme chez toi Harry »

Le brun sourit puis marcha jusqu'à la sortit suivit de Draco sous le regard de Tom.

Ils regardèrent la ville de Londres avec habitude comme s'il ne venait pas d'un autre monde.

« On fait comment pour aller voir ton père »

« On doit prendre le bus »

« T'a de l'argent moldu? »

« Oui père m'en à donné »

« Ba on va chercher un arrêt de bus ? »

« On à pas le choix, c'est partit »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au prochain arrêt de bus qu'ils trouvèrent et s'assirent sur le banc. Draco se leva et regarda le plan.

« On s'arrête au 6éme arrêt »

Harry acquiesça. Le bus arriva rapidement, ils montèrent dans le bus, Harry alla prendre les places alors que Draco payait leur trajets avant de le rejoindre.

Le voyage se passa sous le silence, Draco compter les arrêts ne voulant pas se perdre. Au sixième arrêt comme prévu, les deux sorciers descendirent du véhicule et marchèrent un moment jusqu'à s'arrêter face à une tour. Harry était bouche-bée, la tour était long et magnifique, il n 'y avait pas vraiment de mur, mais plutôt des fenêtres.

« Ou est ton père ? »

« Tout en haut » dit Draco d'un air tranquille alors que Harry se rendait compte à quel point la famille Malfoy était riche. Ils entrèrent dans la tour, Draco s'approcha de l'accueil où une jeune femme se limer les ongles.

« Bonjours »

Celle-ci leva les yeux, quand elle reconnu le fils Malfoy, elle se leva précipitamment et rangea sa lime à ongle.

« Je voudrais voir mon père, il est là ? »

Elle acquiesça vivement.

« Merci »

Draco marcha jusqu'au ascenseur accompagné de Harry, il rentra et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Harry regardait au travers des vitres de l'ascenseur, on pouvait voir la ville de Londres.

« C'est incroyable ! »

« C'est la magie qui est incroyable Harry »

« Moui, mais t'a vu ça, c'est beau »

Draco sourit. L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin au vingtième étage. Ils en sortirent puis marchèrent jusqu'à la porte principal. Le Serpentard toqua puis ouvrit la porte.

Lucius Malfoy travailler avec concentration quand il entendit un toc-toc contre sa porte, il avait demandé à ne pas être déranger, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui obéir, il resta muet en voyant une tête blonde qu'il reconnaissait entre mille.

« Mon ange ? »

Draco sourit et se précipita en courant dans les bras de son père qui le serra contre lui.

« Mon ange, Que fais-tu ici ? » demandât-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Je voulais te voir »

« Me voir? »

Draco acquiesça vivement.

« C'est noël et c'est une fête familial »

Lucius Malfoy sourit, une larme coulant sur sa joue, son fils lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il se retenait d'aller à Poudlard pour le voir. Il caressa les cheveux similaire au sien et plongea son regard bleu dans celui gris de son fils, le faisant souffrir, pourquoi son ange avait-il les yeux de l'autre. Malfoy senior posa ses lèvres sur le front de son fils et lui caressa la joue.

Harry observer la scène émouvante face à ses yeux, Lucius Malfoy qui semblait toujours coincé, serrer son fils contre lui comme s'il allait ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« Ah...je suis venue avec mon ami »

« Un ami ? »

« Oui je n'est pas voulu t'en parler par les lettres, je préféré te le présenté, Papa, je te présente Harry Potter » dit Draco en désignant le brun qui sourit.

« Enchanté »

Lucius Malfoy resta bouche-bée, entre tout les gosses que son fils pouvait avoir comme ami, il devait prendre Harry Potter, l'ennemie de son maître. Il se secoua la tête, il devait se reprendre, son ange était présent.

« De même...Vous avez ramenez mon ange jusqu'ici ? »

« Et bien, Draco voulait vous voir, vous lui manquer énormément alors je lui est proposer de venir jusqu'ici »

« Merci » prononça Lucius Malfoy en regardant

Lucius prit son téléphone et appela sa secrétaire.

« Oui annuler tout les rendez-vous, je prend un jour de congé »

« Bien Monsieur Malfoy »

_J'ai passer la journée avec mon père et Harry, c'était génial, on à bu un chocolat chaud et on est allé au cinéma, je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé. C'était un noël parfait. Ah et j'ai aussi apprit à faire des smiley :)_

* * *

_**9 Février 1992**_

_Harry fait partit de l'équipe de Quidditch, il est un attrapeur, n'est ce pas incroyable ?! Il à eu son premier match aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment spectaculaire, j'ai beaucoup rit, même si ma maison à perdu, il est vraiment douer au vol._

* * *

_**22 Avril 1992**_

Draco est allongé prés du lac de Poudlard, il soupire en regardant le ciel, enfin le calme et la solitude, il adorait sa vie à Poudlard mais, il voulait un peu respirer, il sentit Nesha se promener sur son ventre, le printemps avait débuter depuis un mois et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être en été, tellement il fessait chaud. Sa chemise ouverte laissant son torse à l'air ne se préoccupant que d'être libre.

Tout à coup une tête apparut dans son champs de vision, Draco écarquilla les yeux et faillit crier de peur, mais il se calma en se rendant compte que c'était Harry Potter.

« Que fais-tu là Dray »

« Dray? »

« Oui, c'est ton petit nom que je t'est trouvé, c'est pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco pencha la tête d'un côté, ne sachant que dire.

« Alors, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je profite du soleil »

Harry sourit, ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre à l'air de Draco, il avala sa salive et approcha sa main, le blond ne se rendant compte de rien, fermer les yeux. Le Gryffondor posa son doigt sur le serpent qu'il prit.

« Elle est belle »

« Merci »

Harry parla avec Nesha qui lui répondait avec enthousiasme. Draco passa une bonne demi-heure à écouter Harry parlait fourchelang, ça avait un effet bizarrement reposant sur lui. Un sourire sur les lèvres et les paupière toujours close, il ne se rendit pas compte du regard de Harry poser sur lui.

* * *

_**3 Juin 1992**_

_J'ai eu une conversation étrange avec Hermione aujourd'hui et dans deux jours c'est mon anniversaire._

Draco était dans la bibliothèque, se concentrant sur son devoir de sortilège, Hermione s'assit à ses côtés.

« Draco, il faut que je te parle »

Le blond leva la tête, surprit par le ton de sa meilleure amie. Il ferma le livre, rangea sa plume et son encre.

« Oui ? »

« Et bien heu...est tu amoureux de Harry ? »

Draco rougit violemment, ne s'attendant pas à une question pareille et balbutia.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

« Ba, tu le regarde comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde et vous êtes très proche alors je me demandais si... ba voilà »

« Heu...je crois pas...Harry est mon ami, mon meilleur ami »

« Hum... »

La conversation s'arrêta là au plus grand soulagement de Draco.

* * *

_**30 Juin 1992**_

_On rentre pour les 2 mois de vacances, j'ai beaucoup aimé Poudlard et ma première année à était génial, mais Harry va me manqué, Hermione aussi et Ron je l'avoue._

Un Draco endormit était assit côte à côte de Harry endormit lui aussi contre lui. Hermione les observé discrètement en faisant semblant de lire un livre. Ron lui mangeait des bonbons moldu que lui avait donné Draco, ne voulant plus mangé de cochonnerie.

Le train s'arrêta, la Gryffondor s'empressa de réveillé, les deux mouilleur amis.

« Draco, Harry ! Réveillez vous ! »

Un grognement venant de Harry lui répondit, elle soupira. Draco lui ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié endormit.

« Hum, chui réveillé »

Harry lui, s'accrocha au blond, ne voulant pas perdre son oreiller, il dormait si bien, là contre le Serpentard, mais voilà Hermione venait de gâcher ce moment de bonheur.

« Harry, on doit y allé » dit-la voie de Draco. Le survivant se leva et sortit du compartiment suivit des autres.

Au quai du Poudlard express, Harry et Draco ne semblaient ps vouloir se lâcher. Sirius les observé avec dépit, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Le brun ne semblait pas prêt à laisser partir Malfoy junior.

« Harry, on doit y allé »

« Je veux attendre que Dray parte avant »

« Et bien ça va être le moment » dit Lucius Malfoy qui venait d'apparaître

« Papa » s'exclama Draco, le brun le lâcha et le Serpentard sauta dans les bras de son père.

« Et bien Malfoy, à se que je vois, tu peux être un père aimant »

Lucius Malfoy se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Sirius Black. Draco descendit de ses bras et s'approcha de Harry.

« On se retrouve dans deux mois 'Ry »

« Oui »

« Au revoir Mr Black »

Sirius s'accroupit face à Draco et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu ressemble beaucoup à tes parents tu sais? »

Sur ses mots, il tourna les tallons avec Harry sous les yeux des deux Malfoy. Draco était troublé par ses paroles, s'il avait dit ça, c'est qu'il connaissez sa mère, il se retint de ne pas courir après cette homme qui venait de lui offrir la chance de connaître la vérité.

* * *

_**31 Juin 1992**_

_Je viens de rentrer de Poudlard, Dobby m'a raconter une conversation qu'il à entendu de Père avec une personne inconnu, Harry est en danger, j'ai peur pour lui, je ne veux pas perdre mon ami Il faut que je fasse quelque chose...Mais si Harry reste chez lui, chez son parrain, il ne sera pas en danger, n'est ce pas ? La seule personne qui peut m'aider ici c'est Dobby._

Draco se leva et s'allongea sur le canapé de sa chambre.

« Dobby ? »

L'elfe de maison apparut très rapidement.

« Oui jeune maître ? » se courbât-il

« Dobby ! Je t'est interdit de faire ça toi »

« Dobby le sait Jeune maître, mais Dobby ne peut s'en empêcher, Dobby doit du respect à son maître »

« Je ne suis pas ton maître, on est ami Dobby »

« Oh Monsieur, vous êtes si bon avec Dobby »

« Bon, j'ai une mission pour toi »

« Une mission pour Dobby ? »

« Oui, il faut protégé Harry alors, tu va trouver un moyen d'empêcher Harry d'aller à Poudlard cette année d'accord ? »

« Comment Dobby doit faire ? »

« Je sais pas, empêche le juste d'aller à Poudlard, par exemple heu...fait en sorte que ses moldu le punissent, vu qu'il le déteste, ça pourrait marcher »

« Bien Jeune maître, Dobby va faire son possible »

« Merci Dobby, je te revaudrait ça »

« Non monsieur, c'est un honneur pour Dobby »

Draco lui sourit alors que Dobby disparaissait.

_Je te protégerais Harry comme toi, tu me protège._

* * *

_Je veux plein de reviews et vous aurez la suite une semaine plus tôt merci d'avoir lue. :)  
_


	3. Chapitre 3 2éme année

**Titre : **La vie d'un Draco Malfoy, un adolescent pas comme les autres.

**Résumé : **Entre son statu d'héritier de la famille Malfoy qu'il n'assume pas,son combat à la recherche de sa mère et de la guerre approchant à grand pas, son complexe et surtout son premier et unique amour, Harry Potter Gryffondor, homophobe et idole de Poudlard, Draco ne sait plus où donné la tête et se lance dans une idée complètement dingue, écrire dans un journal intime. UA.

**Disclamer :** Notre souveraine J.K.R me laisse m'amuser avec ses personnages malheureusement ils m'appartiennent pas à part l'Histoire.

**Couple :** Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris que c'est un HPDM c'est que vous êtes aveugle.

Sinon Bienvenue et silence dans la salle ça va commencer ^^...Ah j'allais oublier **Rating M** !

Réponse Rewieux

A propos de la recherche de Draco sur sa mère, Sirius Black c'est une possibilité comme les autres, mais j'espère que la réponse ne vous décevra pas.

* * *

_**14 Juillet 1992**_

_Harry me manque, je ne sais pas pourquoi il me manque à ce point, ça fait mal, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, même quand je visite la ville de Tokyõ avec père, Tokyõ est une ville magnifique, les Japonais sont vraiment intelligent et puis la langue peut sembler bizarre, mais elle est très intéressante et sentir les mots rouler sur ma langue me fait sourire, j'ai même appris à jouer du piano, père est très fière de moi. Je voudrais bien montrer cette ville et ce monde différent du notre, à Harry un jour, je promet de le faire._

* * *

_**8 Août 1992**_

_Je suis allez visiter l'école de sorcellerie Japonaise, le château et aussi imposant que Poudlard, ils mélangent le monde moldu à la Sorcellerie, c'est vraiment génial, dommage que j'étudie pas ici, au moins là, il n'y à pas les Gryffondors contre Serpentards vu qu'il n'y à pas beaucoup d'élèves ici c'est normal qu'il n'y est qu'une seul maison, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça._

* * *

_**26 Août 1992**_

_J'ai demandé à Dobby de tout faire pour que Harry n'aille pas à Poudlard, il va me manquer mais je préfère qu'il soit séparé de tous et en sécurité que avec nous et en danger. Bientôt on retourne à Poudlard pour notre 2éme année J'ai échanger des lettres avec Ron et Hermione durant les vacances, aucun d'eux n'a de nouvelle de Harry mais Dobby à dit qu'il allait bien alors je pense que ça fait partit de son plan, pour éviter qu'il aille à l'école._

* * *

_**1er Septembre 1992**_

Draco regarda incrédule, Harry et Ron arrivait en courant dans la grande salle, il serra les poings, Dobby n'avait pas réussie.

« Dray ! »

Draco força un sourire ne voulant pas montrer son inquiétude à Harry qui venait vers lui.

« Tu croira jamais se qui nous est arrivé » commença le brun, ne remarquant rien.

« Ba vas-y dit comme même »

« Le mur de passage n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir, je sais pas pourquoi alors Ron et moi on est venu en voiture »

« En voiture ? »

« Oui celle du père de Ron »

« Ow je vois » Non, il ne voyait pas du tout, comment les Gryffondor avait pu venir à Poudlard en voiture moldu.

« Tu viens mangé à notre table ? » proposât Harry sortant le blond dans sa stupeur.

« Oui »

Draco se leva et suivit Harry jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors où il commença à se servir en se demandant quoi faire.

« Dis-donc » murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco, il y a une chaise vide à la table des profs...où est Snape ?»

Draco observa la table des professeurs, pencha la tête d'un côté en se posant des questions silencieuse. Severus Snape est le Professeur que Harry aimait le moins. Et lui-même était l'élève que Snape détestait le plus. Cruel, sarcastique et honni par tout le monde sauf par les élèves de sa propre maison.

« Il est peut-être malade » déclara Ron plein d'espoir en suivant la conversation.

« Ou peut être qu'il à fini par démissionner » suggéra Harry, parce qu'on ne lui à toujours pas confié les cours de DCFM »

Draco en voyant son parrain arrivait vers eux donna des coups de coude à Harry pour qu'il se taise, malheureusement Ronald Weasley n'était pas assit à ses côtés et continuer la discussion.

« Il à peut être été renvoyé » dit Ron avec enthousiasme « Tout le monde le déteste...»

Harry qui avait comprit le message de Dray, cacha son rire derrière sa main alors que le blond mettait son masque d'impassibilité, merci Lucius Malfoy.

« Ou peut être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train » dit derrière une voix glaciale

Ronald pâlit alors que Harry s'était arrêter de ricaner. Snape tourna les tallons d'un mouvement de cape et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs pourtant son regard s'attardait sur le trio que Hermione rejoins.

« Que se passe t-il pourquoi Snape vous regarde comme si sa haine s'était augmenté »

« Ron et Harry se sont fait choper » déclara Draco en coupant sa cuisse de poulet en morceau.

Elle soupira de dépit ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Harry peux-tu m'expliquai pourquoi tu n'était pas dans le train ? »

Harry raconta son récit du début quand Dobby est venue chez lui jusqu'à la voiture.

« Alors c'est à cause de Dobby qu'on a pas pu prendre le train et que tu t'es cassé le bras ? Tu sais quoi Harry ? S'il continue à vouloir te sauver la vie, il va finir pas te tuer » dit Hermione, Draco baissa la tête en sachant qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

_**2 Septembre 1992**_

_Ron à passé un mauvais quart d'heure ce matin, j'ai eu peur pour lui._

Harry avait à peine trempé sa cuillère dans son porridge qu'il y eut soudain un grand bruit d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête, une bonne centaine de hiboux venaient de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle en tournoyant au-dessus des tables pour laisser tomber lettres et paquets entre les mains de leurs destinataires. Un gros colis rebondit sur la tête de Neville et un instant plus tard une grande chose grise tomba dans le pichet d' Hermione en éclaboussant tout le monde de lait et de plumes.

« Errol ! » s'écria Ron en attrapant par les pattes le hibou amorphe et ruisselant.

Errol, inanimé, s'effondra sur la table, les ailes écartées, les pattes en l'air, il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe rouge vif.

« Oh, non... » Balbutia Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours vivant » le rassura Draco en caressant l'oiseau du bout des doigts.

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle...Regarde ! »

Ron montrait du doigt l'enveloppe, le quatrio regardèrent la lettre paniqué en sachant très bien, se que c'était.

« C'est une beuglante »murmura Harry

« Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite » murmura timidement Neville « Sinon, ce sera pire. Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyé une un jour, je ne l'ai pas ouverte et...ça été horrible.

L'enveloppe laissait échapper des filets de fumée aux quatre coins.

« Ouvre-là » lui conseilla Neville. « Tout sera terminé dans quelques minutes. »

Ron tendit une main tremblante, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec d' Errol et l'ouvrit. Neville se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Un rugissement féroce retendit dans l'immense salle en faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond. Le Roux ouvrit l'enveloppe, celle-ci tomba puis se leva en formant une bouche. Draco écarquilla les yeux, Errol dans les bras de Draco qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitté.

« Ronald Weasley ! Comment as-tu osez volé cette voiture, je suis véritablement indigné, ton père à fait l'objet d'une enquête au ministère et c'est entièrement ta faute, si jamais tu refais un seul pas de travers, tu reviens tous de suite à la maison » dit une voix criarde. L'enveloppe se tourna vers Ginny Weasley, installé un peu plus loin. « Quand à toi Ginny chérie, bravo pour ton admission à Gryffondor, ton père et moi, sommes très fière » La voix s'était transformé devenant toute douce, puis se retourna vers Ron, tira la langue et se détruit.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco à ses cotés.

« Ça va ? »

Le blond acquiesça vivement encore sous le choc et serra le hiboux contre son torse.

_Mrs Weasley est dangereuse. Ça je l'ai bien compris et je promet de ne rien faire qui pourrait l'a mettre en colère, enfin si je la rencontre un jour._

* * *

_**14 Septembre 1992**_

_Sérieusement, nos cours de DCFM vont être inutile si c'est Lockhart qui continu à l'enseigner, j'ai passé un cour de cet matière complètement dingue aujourd'hui._

Draco venait d'arriver devant la salle de cour de DCFM, avec un peu de retard, il toqua. Le nouveau professeur l'autorisa à rentrer, il s'assit au côté de Harry qui lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arriver ? »

« J'ai trop dormis » s'excusa le blond.

« Un peu de silence » ordonna le professeur, tout les regards se posèrent sur lui. « Permettez moi de vous présenter votre nouvel professeur de DCFM ? Moi » dit-il d'un ton hypocrite, Draco leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Harry le regardait comme s'il était un idiot fini. « Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo » En entendant ça Draco leva un sourcil aristocratiquement, faisant glousser Harry. « Mais ne parlons pas de ça, je ne me suis pas débarrasser du spectre de la mort en lui souriant » dit-il avant de sourire exagérément. Tout les garçons de la pièce le prenait pour un crâneur de 1er, c'était évidant, qu'il était un escroc, Draco l'aurait juré de sa vie. « Et maintenant, je vous préviens, j'ai pour tache de vous armez contre les créatures les plus odieux qui soit connu dans le monde sorcier » Il donna un coup de baguette sur une cage cacher d'un drap, la dite cage se secoua « Vous aurez peut-être les plus belle peur de votre vie dans cette salle de cours mais sachez qu'aucun mal ne peut vous arrivez tant que je suis là, je vous demanderais de ne pas hurler, ça pourrait les énerver » dit-il en tirant sur la couverture, dévoilant des minuscules lutin bleu. Draco soupira de soulagement, il avait eu si peur.

« Des lutins de Cornouailles » ricana Seamus Finnigan

« Des lutins de Cornouailles fraîchement capturer, vous pourrez rire Mr Finnigan, mais les lutins peuvent être de petite peste diabolique...Voyons comment vous allez vous en sortir » dit-il en ouvrant la cage, Draco alla directement se cacher sous la table, alors que Harry suivait Ron.

Le blond sous la table put voir un spectacle complètement affreux, les lutins s'amusaient beaucoup, le pauvre Neville se retrouva accrocher au lustre alors que le professeur Lockhart prenait ses jambes à son cou. Harry prit un livre et en assomma un lutin qui tirait Hermione par les cheveux.

« Immobilus » hurlât-elle . Les lutins ne bougèrent plus au plus grand soulagement du trio.

« Où est Dray ? » demanda Harry, scrutant la pièce, cherchant la présence du Serpentard.

« Je suis là » Draco sortit de sa cachette rassurer.

« Tu t'est comporter comme un vrai Serpentard là »

« Désolé, mais ils étaient complètement déchaîné, je tiens à vivre encore longtemps. »

« Vous pouvez m'aider ? » demanda une voix en hauteur, le quatrio levèrent les yeux et virent Neville toujours supendu.

* * *

_**24 Décembre 1992**_

_Je ne sais pas se qu'y arrive à Harry, en ce moment, il s'énerve très facilement, j'ai peur qu'il soit en colère contre moi, sa magie est puissante, je l'ai sentie, voleté autour de moi. Et aujourd'hui est la veille de noël que j'ai passé avec Harry et Ron de nouveau._

Le soir alors que Draco se séparer de ses amis pour aller dans les cachots, Harry le retient en lui tenant le bras.

« Tu va pas dormir seul dans les cachots pendant la nuit de noël comme même »

« Heu...Ben...si »

« Viens dans notre tour Malfoy » dit Ron d'un ton catégorique qui surprit les deux garçons. »Ba quoi, Malfoy est sympa et puis sérieusement c'est noël »

Draco sourit et le remercia.

« Je vais juste chercher mes affaires »

« Ok, notre mot de passe est Caput Draconis »

le blond hocha la tête et partit en courant au cachot, il allait dormir dans la même chambre que Harry son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il s'inquiéta pour sa santé, mais sa pensée passa très rapidement en se rappelant qu'il dormirait avec Harry. Draco prit rapidement son pyjamas et des vêtements pour le lendemain qu'il fourra dans un sac à dos puis il monta les étages jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

« Caput Draconis »

La grosse Dame du tableau fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant un Malfoy grâce au cheveux blond très clair, Draco baissa les yeux en sentant ce regard le scrutait comme s'il n'était pas à sa place et il le savait il n'était pas à sa place. Il tourna les tallons prêt à retourner dans sa chambre seul, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

« Ba Draco, tu viens ? »

« Harry...je suis pas à ma place ici »

« Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » rétorqua Harry en colère, surprenant Draco qui leva les yeux vers le tableau où la grosse dame le méprisé du regard. Harry suivit son regard et sa colère augmenta.

« Madame...Draco Malfoy est autorisé à entrer dans notre salle commune »

« Harry, c'est un Serpentard voyons »

« Et alors ?! C'est mon ami et il est autorisé à rentrer ici »

Draco sentait que la magie d' Harry lui échapper, alors il posa sa main sur son bras.

« Harry calme toi...s'il te plaît »

« C'est bon, il peut rentrer » dit la grosse dame, Harry prit la main de Draco qui rougit furieusement. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dortoir des deuxième année garçon.

Ronald Weasley était en train de se préparer à dormir quand il vit son meilleur ami furieux entrer dans le dortoir main dans la main avec un Draco Malfoy tout rouge.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ? »

« La Grosse patate à refuser de faire rentrer Draco »

« Oh, c'est tout ? »

« C'est tout ?! » demanda furieusement Harry. Ron se fit tout petit.

« Heu..Non en faite t'a raison...mais tu sais Harry, on devrait se mettre au lit »

« C'est vrai... » Harry lâcha la main de Draco et lui montra du doigt la salle de bain. Le blond obéit tout de suite ne voulant pas faire face de nouveau à la colère du survivant. Il rentra dans la pièce se changea et mit son pyjamas vert fait de soie.

Il sortit de la pièce et attendit dans le dortoir, Harry l'observa.

« Ba tu viens ? »

« Heu, mais je dors où ? »

« Avec moi » déclara Harry d'un ton évidant, Draco rougit brusquement alors que Ron fit des yeux rond sous la surprise, pas du tout habituer à ce comportement venant de son meilleur ami. « Dépêche toi, je suis fatigué »

Draco s'approcha du lit à baldaquin du brun qui se dégagea pour le laisser s'allonger, le Serpentard obéit avec précipitation et s'allongea au côté du Gryffondor, celui-ci regardait les longs cheveux de Draco avec émerveillement, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à la tentation, il passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde, Draco se tendit surpris, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Harry le remarqua et chuchota.

« Tes cheveux sont doux Dray »

« ...Ah bon ?! »

« Ouai » dit le brun en enfouissant son visage dans les dit cheveux, il inspira une grande bouffé de l'odeur dégageant de la chevelure du Blond.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent. Harry rassurer en sentant Draco contre lui et Dray eu un sourire idiot sur le visage, le lien les unissant se renforcer avec plus de force, mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendait vraiment compte.

* * *

_**25 Décembre 1992**_

_J'arrive pas à croire se qu'il s'est passer hier, j'ai dormit avec Harry, mon cœur bat encore fort._

Draco ouvrit les yeux en sentant des mains caresser son cuir chevelu. Il croisa directement deux yeux vert émeraude. Il sentit un bras autour de sa taille, Harry le serrer contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

« Bonjours » murmura le brun

« Bonjours » répondit Draco

Harry lui sourit puis sortit du lit. Draco rougit en le voyant en boxer.

« Mais pourquoi, tu dors dans cette tenue »

« Il fait trop chaud »

« Les fenêtres sont ouverte » lui répondit Draco en lui désignant les dites fenêtres qui était bel et bien ouverte.

« J'ai comme même chaud »

Harry rentra dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma, signalant que la discussion était close. Ron qui ronfler encore endormit ne se rendait compte de rien. Draco soupira et retomba lourdement sur le lit épuisé, il se rendormit rapidement.

C'est Ronald Weasley qui le réveilla.

« Draco ? Réveille toi »

Le Serpentard grogna en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin de couleur vert et argent qu'il avait ensorceler la veille, ne pouvant supporter tout ce rouge et or autour de lui.

« C'est bon, chui réveiller »

Ron sourit et lui tira le bras, Draco le suivit jusqu'à la grande salle, toujours vêtu de son pyjamas.

« Mais où est Harry ? »

« Il est encore dans la salle de bain »

« Ah ok »

Draco prit ses paquets de cadeaux, il en ouvrit un et tomba sur un pull vert tricoté avec un D brodé en argent, ce vêtement lui rappeler beaucoup celui de Ronald qu'il avait reçu l'année précédente.

« Ron, tu à parlé de moi, à tes parents ? »

« Ba oui pourquoi ? »

Le Serpentard lui montra le pull en le tenant à l'aide de deux doigts, son visage prit une moue dégoutté .

« Ah, elle t'en à fait un ? » Ron semblait désolé pour lui vu la grimace qui prit place sur son visage.

« Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est gentil de sa part, ta mère est vraiment gentille »

« Un peu trop »

« Oui, mais Ron, toi, tu à une mère, je t'envie pour ça »

Ronald Weasley sourit et se concentra sur ses cadeaux. Draco remarqua qu'il avait son cadeau entre les mains l'observa attendant les commentaires. Le roux déchira le paquet et resta bouche-bée sur le cadeau, il se tourna vers Draco.

« Malfoy c'est...Wouah, je ne sais pas quoi dire »

Le blond sourit. Ron prit la console et la mit sur sa tête, presser d'essayer sa nouvelle console de jeux.

« Comment tu l'a eu ? Ça à du coûter cher »

« T'a oublié que c'est mon père qui à inventé ce produit ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais complètement zappé »

Draco lui sourit et déballa ses cadeaux, Hermione lui avait offert un bracelet de l'amitié, Harry et Ron reçurent la même chose venant de la jeune fille, Ron offrit une boîte de chocogronouille à Draco et un réveil en vif d'or à Harry. Draco reçu de la part du Gryffondor brun, un balai de Quidditch 2000 et de Ron une boîte de chocolat au caramel. Le blond sourit, Ron connaissait très bine son péché mignon, il ne put résister plus longtemps et en porta un jusqu'à sa bouche. Un gémissement de pur plaisir franchit ses lèvres.

Harry arriva enfin, vêtu d'un jean et un t-shirt bleu marine, il découvrit à son tour ses cadeaux, alors qu'il ouvrait un paquet, un serpent de couleur or en sortit. Une jeune Poufsouffle cria avant de s'évanouir. Harry regarda Draco qui lui souriait tout content.

« Comme ça, tu laissera Nesha tranquille »

« Hé, mais on s'entend très bien, elle est moi »

« Elle m'appartient Potter » dit le blond d'une voix glaciale alors que ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux feinte. Le brun fit des yeux rond en s'éloignant légèrement, là Draco ressembler vraiment à un Serpentard là.

« Mais Kitario pourra jouer avec Nesha »

« Kitario ? »

« J'ai déjà trouver son prénom »ricana le brun, Draco leva son sourcil droit aristocratiquement puis tourna la tête pour l'ignorer. Harry ouvrit la bouche sous le choc alors que Ron rigolé sans discrétion.

* * *

_**14 janvier 1993**_

_Hermione est rentré des vacances de noël comme tout le reste des élèves de Poudlard, tout reprend comme avant, je ne dors plus au dortoir des rouges et or. J'ai aussi décidé quelques chose. Apprendre le combat à main-nu, pendant les grandes vacances,, j'ai vu des lycéen se battre, ils avaient tellement de classe, je veux être pareille et prouver que c'est pas parce que je n'est pas des abdos que je ne sais pas me défendre. J'ai demandé à Père de m'inscrire dans un cour par lettre, mais je n'est toujours pas reçu de réponse._

* * *

_**25 Janvier 1993**_

_J'ai rencontrer une fille super, qui s'appelle Luna, elle est un peu loufoque, alors tous l'appelle Loufoca, je trouve pas ça très gentil surtout qu'elle est vraiment génial. Elle est à Serdaigle et à un an de moins que nous, pourtant on dirait pas, elle est vraiment intelligente si on se focalise pas sur ses moments d'absence et elle à dit un truc de dingue, je sais que c'est pas vrai, mais ça ne veut pas me sortir de la tête, et si Harry l'était vraiment ?_

Draco était assit au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, les pieds à l'air, les yeux poser sur le paysage que lui offrez Poudlard.

« Tu est vraiment un personnage magnifique, Draco Malfoy »

Le blond se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille, la chevelure de même couleur que lui, le teint pâle, on pouvait facilement la prendre pour une Malfoy, par contre elle était vêtu de l'uniforme des Serdaigle. Elle sourit, s'accroupit à ses côtés et regarda dans la même direction que lui un peu plus tôt.

« Poudlard est vraiment beau n'es ce pas »

Draco hésiter à répondre, il ne la connaissait pas, n'aillant pas l'habitude de raconter sa vie au inconnu, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu semble plus bavard avec Harry et Hermione » dit-elle en faisant une moue.

« Désoler »

La blonde sourit de nouveau en secouant de dénégation la tête.

« C'est pas si grave, je suis Luna »

« Ah enchanté » Elle changeait très rapidement de sujet de conversation.

« Alors...Vas-tu dire à Harry tes sentiment ? »

« Je..je suis pas amoureux de Harry »

« Ah bon ?! Pourtant j'aurais mit mon pied à coupé »

« Pourquoi, tout le monde pense que j'ai des sentiments pour Harry ? »

« Parce que tu est son âme sœur »

« Son âme sœur ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais on...C'est mon ami »

« Non, c'est ton â vous aimez vraiment fort Draco, j'en suis sûr »

Le Blond l'observa puis baissa les yeux au sol, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette révélation.

_Et si c'était vrai ? Mais Harry est mon meilleur ami, il ne peut pas être mon âme sœur ! Il faut que je fasse des recherches, il faut que je sache. Harry est tu mon âme sœur ?_

* * *

_Merci pour les rewieux, je vous aimes! :) A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre  
_


	4. Chapitre 4 Découverte et premier baisé

**Je suis désolé du retard de...trois semaines, oh mon dieu ! j'ai était débordé par mes contrôles du mois, à croire que les profs veulent notre mort, bien assez blablaté, place au réponse de reviews.**

**Serdra : Merci pour ta reviews ça me fais vraiment plaisir, je les attend toujours avec impatience, sinon pour répondre à ta question, oui Harry est en colère à cause du livre, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'on n'accepte pas Draco sous prétexte qu'il est un Serpentard, il voudrait que tous le voit comme lui le voit, une personne unique et pas forcément un sale serpent. Si tu à d'autre question, je ferais mon possible pour te répondre enfin sauf si ça risque de gâcher l'effet de surprise. ^^**

**Dymitry :**** Je suis tellement contente que tu lise ma nouvelle fic, et merci pour tes compliments, j'avoue que l'idée m'est venue en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic avec Draco qui vit sa vie d'adolescente et magique. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, non Draco ne sera pas vraiment ami avec des Serpentards à part quelqu'un mais tu en saura plus dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Sinon pour les autres MERCI ! J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attende et en plus il est plus long ! ^^**

_**Place au Chapitre**_

_**17 Novembre 1993**_

_Harry m'a invité à aller chez lui pour les 3 jours de repos, je pars demain, et je vais revoir Sirius Black le célèbre maraudeur et parrain de Harry. Je n'est pas oublié se qu'il m'a dit durant ma première année, il doit sûrement savoir certaine chose sur ma mère._

**19 Novembre 1993**

_Ça y est, je pars chez Harry ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa maison._

Draco vérifier pour la troisième fois sa valise, tous ses colocataires avait déjà déserté le dortoir, Harry devait passer le chercher avec Sirius pour partir à Godric's Hollow.

« 6 T-shirts, 9 pantalons, 4 chemises, 5 Boxer et 3... »

Sa phrase se termina en entendant un fracas, la porte s'était brusquement ouverte, Harry entra et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air énervé.

« Bon, tu compte te ramener ou pas ? »

« Je finis de faire ma valise »

« Dray, je suis venu te voir, il y à une demi-heure et tu faisais la même chose»

« Oui, mais je...je voudrais être présentable pour les jours à venir »

« On pars que 3 jours et tu n'auras pas de rendez vous galant alors tous ces vêtements te servirons à rien »

« Bon écoute moi bien Harry ! Je suis un Malfoy et les Malfoy doivent être parfait dans toute les situations, c'est compris ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, habitué par le comportement changeant à l'opposable du blond, mais ça ne le déranger pas tant que ça, au moins là Draco semblait plus Serpentard et puis il avait vraiment changé durant ses deux années, il ne rougissait plus à tout moment et semblait plus confiant.

« C'est bon, tout est là et je crois que je suis plus que présentable donc on peut y aller »

« C'est pas trop tôt » soupirât-il « Une vrai fillette » La fin de sa phrase fut dite dans un murmure, pourtant Draco l'entendit très bien et lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner les tallons, sa valise trainant derrière lui.

« Attend Dray, tu boude pas comme même »

Le Blond ne répondit pas et continua à marcher jusqu'à être en dehors de la salle commune des Serpentards puis il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur du château, ensuite, il se tourna enfin vers Harry et demanda brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux pas que tu m'en veuille »

« Alors ne parle pas comme ça de moi, tu sais bien que je culpabilise assez comme ça à cause de ce putain de physique trop féminin »

« Je suis désolé »

Le brun semblait vraiment s'en vouloir alors Draco lui pardonna même s'il avait encore mal, entendre les autres le traiter de fille, il en avait l'habitude et s'en foutait mais que ça soit Harry celui qu'il aimait, ça ! Ça lui faisait mal.

« Allez, on y va ? » Harry lui tendit la main alors qu'il fouillait dans sa poche pour en sortir un porteloin. Draco la prit et leva ses yeux gris vers ceux de Harry plongeant dans les yeux vert émeraude qu'il aimait tant, il voulait tellement lui dire ces deux magnifiques mots.

Harry toucha sa valise puis ils furent aspirer par le porteloin jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Draco regarda d'un air émerveiller la maison à deux étages sous ses yeux, c'était une vrai maison moldu dont l'image pouvait nous faire imaginé qu'une famille parfaite y vivait.

Sirius Black était debout devant la porte principal regardant les deux apprenti sorcier qui venait d'apparaître, Draco tirer sa valise avec difficulté, si bien que Sirius la lui prit.

« Laisse-moi faire »

« Mer...Merci Mr Black »

« Ne m'appelle pas Mr Black, je suis pas si vieux »

Draco sourit puis suivit Harry à l'intérieur. L'entrée était commun, pas vraiment spécial pourtant, Draco sentait que c'était une maison pleine de joie de vivre, une photo sorcière de James et Lily à leur mariages était poser sur le mur, le blond la regarda et sourit de nouveau, Harry ressembler beaucoup à son père, mais il avait héritier des magnifique yeux vert émeraude de sa mère.

« Ta mère est belle Harry » Le brun rougit violemment, surprenant le blond. »J'ai dit quelques chose qu'il faut pas ?»

« Non, non c'est juste que entendre quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que toi dire que ma mère est belle c'est...enfin...Roh laisse tomber»

Sirius qui observé la scéne sourit, ces deux là était vraiment mignon, ça lui rappelait lui et James, mais il sentait quelques chose de plus fort que de l'amitié et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il fallait qu'il trouve la raison.

« Bon, je vais te montrer ma chambre » dit le Gryffondor en montant les escaliers suivit de son meilleur ami. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une pièce qui ressembler à une chambre normal et moldu enfin si on ne faisait pas attention au poster de Quidditch animé qui peuplé la pièce, faisant des signes ou attrapant le vif d'or. « On va dormir ici, je n'est pas de chambre spécial invité comme toi »

« Oh mais ça va Harry, j'aime beaucoup ta chambre et j'ai hâte de dormir là » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Sa valise apparut par magie au pied de l'armoire du brun, Draco remarqua la photo poser sur la table de chevet, Lily avec Harry bébé dans ses bras. Il la prit dans ses mains et la regarda avec plus d'attention.

« Tu était un mignon bébé »

Le Gryffondor rougit et s'empressa de se remettre à son rangement de vêtement.

« J'espère être toujours mignon »

« Oh t'inquiète tu l'est toujours » Dit Draco sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry tourna la tête brusquement, manquant de se bloquer la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu à dis ? » Demandât-il froidement.

« Hein ?! Ba rien » Répondit le Serpentard sans faire attention au ton du brun.

Il eu un moment de silence avant que Harry reprenne la discussion, voulant absolument une réponse.

« Tu à dis que j'étais toujours mignon »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et se rappela de se qu'il venait de dire, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, cherchant une échappatoire.

« Ben heu...les filles de Poudlard parlent beaucoup de toi et même les Serpentards »

« Ah...Ouai »

Le Serpentard soupira de soulagement, rassuré de s'en être sortit.

_Harry me fait de plus en plus peur, comme s'il n'accepter pas les relations entre homme, je ne pourrais jamais lui révéler mes sentiments s'il réagit comme ça._

Draco venait de mettre son pyjamas en coton blanc, il s'allongea sur le lit de Harry et ouvrit un livre sur sa famille, cherchant toujours des informations.

« Dray, tu pourrais laisser ce livre s'il te plaît ? »

« Ba pourquoi ? »

« On va regarder un film » dit Harry en allumant la télé, il démarra le DVD et rejoignit Dray, depuis un moment à chaque occasion ils dormaient ensemble même Ron ne faisait plus de commentaire sur ce sujet, il voyait que Harry et Draco était vraiment proche.

Le film qui était Harry Potter commença, Draco en voyant le titre haussa un sourcil aristocratiquement et jeta un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami.

« Harry Potter ? Quel hasard »

Le brun sourit.

« Les Moldu ont ce film qui parle de mon histoire, mais modifié, ça c'est celui de la deuxième année, t'a vu Rogue, il fait moins peur dedans qu'en vrai »

« Harry tu oublie que Sev' est mon parrain alors tu pourrais éviter de dire certaine chose même si tu à raison»

« Ah tu l'a avoué, et puis si les Moldu le voyait, il courrait se réfugier à l'autre bout de la terre »

« T'est insultant »

« Nan, juste réaliste »

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Sûrement assez fort puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius Black.

« Hé bien, vous vous amusez bien à se que je vois »

Les deux apprentis sorciers sourirent en le regardant.

« Oui »

« Mais il est tard, il faudrait dormir si vous voulez être en forme pour la sortie de demain »

« La sortie ? »

« C'est une surprise ! »

Le blond fit la moue, mais se blottit un peu plus sous la couette.

« Bonne nuit » dit le Maraudeur en fermant la porte. Harry éteignit la télé puis se réinstalla sous la couverture au côté du Serpentard, celui-ci ouvrit un œil, prouvant qu'il ne s'était pas encore endormit.

« Tu à envie de dormir ? »

« Ouai, je suis un peu fatigué, la journée à était mouvementé »

« C'est sûr que courir après Luna qui souhaiter voler dans les airs, c'est fatigant »

Ils se sourirent, leur ami Luna était vraiment incroyable et très forte pour leur faire démarrer un grand fou rire, Draco l'aimait beaucoup, elle était sûrement la personne la plus importante pour lui après Harry et son père, même Hermione n'était pas aussi importante.

« Tu sais Harry, je me suis toujours demandé comment serait notre vie si on s'était jamais parlé »

« Sincèrement, je peux pas imaginé une vie pareille, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance Dray »

« Moi aussi Harry »

Harry serra Draco contre lui et ferma les yeux, le blond fit de même puis ils s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre, comme ne voulant pas s'éloigner durant leur sommeils.

**20 Novembre 1993**

Sirius Black se réveilla le premier, il prit une longue douche qui lui fit énormément de bien, puis il alla dans la cuisine où il lança de nombreux sort pour que le petit déjeuné se fasse rapidement. Il se décida à réveiller les deux apprentis sorciers en remarquant l'heure sur le vif d'or qui se promener dans la maison. Il monta donc les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s' élargissent sous la surprise en voyant la scène face à lui, Harry son filleule embrassant un Draco Malfoy endormit. Sa main resta sur la poignée, les yeux figer sur les deux apprentis sorciers.

Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et leva la tête arrêtant son geste, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alarmé.

« Sirius... »

« Descend Harry on doit parler »

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête puis suivit son parrain jusqu'au rez de chaussée.

Draco se réveilla, un des rayons du soleil lui éclairer les yeux, attrapant un coussin pour se protéger au mieux de la lumière, il remarqua l'absence de Harry. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il se décide à sortir du lit. C'est en descendant les escaliers qu'il entendit des voix venir de se qui semblait être la cuisine.

« Harry, tu à 13 ans, peut-être que tu te cherche juste se qui pourrait t'intéresser »

« J'en sais rien...Je veux juste ne pas être anormal »

Draco ouvrit la porte qui n'était qu'entrebâillé puis observa la scène, Sirius et Harry s'était brusquement arrêter de parler et le regarder comme paralysé.

« Bonjours...je ne dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Non bien sûr que non Draco » dit Sirius en s'approchant de lui « Tu à bien dormit ? »

« Oui...merci »

« Bien va te brosser les dents et après tu rependra ton petit-déjeuné »

Draco monta les escaliers laissant les deux Gryffondor de nouveau seuls. Il revint une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard, toujours à moitié endormit et fatigué.

« Gryffondor et Serpentard ne font pas bon ménage Harry, Draco est différent, mais si le choixpeau l'a fait mettre à Serpentard, c'est pour une bonne raison »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui venir.

« Allez va brosser tes dents »

Sirius attendu que son filleule disparaissent puis il s'assit sur une des chaises et se mordit la lèvre, Gryffondor et Serpentard, ne pouvait pas être possible, pourtant lui y repenser sans cesse à ces si bon moments. L'amour faisait si mal même après autant d'années.

Le brun monta les escaliers lentement, pas presser de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que Draco, il se demander encore se qui lui avait prit ce matin, Draco le rendait dingue, depuis des mois, il ne pensait qu'à Draco, sa peau laiteuse, son visage d'ange, son sourire au dent parfaitement aligné et blanche, ses yeux gris orageux et surtout ses cheveux blond si clair qu'il paresser blanc, marque de fabrique des Malfoy.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, se forçant à chasser ces images de sa tête pour son propre bien. Il sentait déjà son sexe au garde à vous dans son boxer rien qu'en pensant à la beauté du Serpentard, il se sentait devenir de plus en plus fou, les jours passant. Il souffla un bon coup pour calmer la chaleur de son corps puis monta jusqu'à la salle de bain où Draco recracher l'eau qui lui avait servit à se rincer la bouche.

« Tu t'est levé tôt ?»

« Oui...On va passer une super journée »

Draco sourit, dévoilant ses dents si blanche qu'il venait de brosser.

« Bon, je vais manger, j'ai hâte de manger les crêpes de ton parrain »

Le Blond descendit de nouveau les escaliers et s'assit sur la chaise face à la table, il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Sirius Black, celui-ci faisait tourner un pancake en secouant la poêle.

« Vous n'avez pas d'elfe de maison ? »

« Lily à toujours refuser de s'en servir et James lui obéissez alors non »

« Les parents de Harry était vraiment extraordinaire, j'ai vu les résultat de Lily Potter à Poudlard, même Hermione était jalouse »

Sirius sourit en aspergeant les pancakes de miel.

« Oui, Lily était vraiment fabuleuse...mais ton père aussi l'était, il n'arrivait jamais à décrocher la première place et rester deuxième...Tu sais quoi, je vais te confier un secret »

« Quoi ? »

« Lucius était le meilleure ami de Lily »

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche choqué.

« Comme Harry et moi ? »

« Oui »

« Je savais pas...Papa me l'a jamais dit »

« Ils se sont disputé, il y à longtemps »

« Disputé ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Se sont des choses des adultes Draco »

Le blond fit la moue, Harry rentra à son tour dans la cuisine et mangea un pancake en baissant les yeux.

« On va où ? »

« Vous allez vous habillez pour être en tenue de marche ok ? »

Les deux apprentis hochèrent la tête. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en silence, chacun plonger dans ses pensées qu'il ne savait pas lier.

C'est deux heures plus tard qu'ils sortirent de la maison, tous avec un sac installer sur leur dos, Draco bouder, alors que Harry était prit d'un fou rire.

« Sirius, on pourrait faire autre chose...Draco n'a qu'emmener des vêtements pour allez à des soirées »

« Mais une randonnées , c'est original »

« Oui, mais je...regarder je suis oblige d'emprunter un jean à Harry, vu que j'en ai pas »

« Dormir à la belle étoile, c'est magique » s'entêta Sirius.

« Allez courage Draco »

« Ok, Ok ! »

« C'est partit en route »

« Ils marchèrent côte à côte durant un long moment, Harry et Draco main dans la main, derrière Sirius qui avait bien remarquer le geste, mais n'avait rien dit, il comprenait son filleule, lui aussi avait connu un amour destructeur, mais tellement intense.

« On est arrivait ?» demanda Draco épuiser alors qu'ils venaient de franchir une colline

« Oui »

Sirius posa les deux tentes par terre et lança un sort pour les monter rapidement, plus un sort de chauffage, il faisait très froid durant les nuits de novembre. Le blond rentra dans la tente qu'il partageait avec Harry et installa son sac puis en ressortit aider Sirius dans sa tâche, celle du dîner.

« _Les étoiles sont vraiment magnifique la nuit, Sirius Black est incroyable, il nous à raconter toute les bêtises qu'il faisait avec James Potter et Remus Lupin à Poudlard, c'est marrant, Harry, moi et Ron faisons les même choses, mais Rusard nous chope vraiment pas souvent :) »_

Draco finit son marshmallow, un nouveau bonbon qu'il venait de découvrir et qui était très bon et surtout très chaud, ensuite il rentra dans sa tente où il s'engouffra sous son sac de couchage, il s'endormit rapidement, la journée avait était éprouvante.

**21 Novembre 1993**

_Et voilà mon séjour chez Harry s'est terminé aujourd'hui...ça s'est passer tellement vite. Je suis...un peu choqué par ma découverte aujourd'hui sur Harry, je m'attendais pas à ça._

Draco ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua rapidement l'absence de Harry, il se leva et sortit du lit, encore vêtu d'un T-shirt bien trop grand, il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, la main dans les cheveux, les emmêlant un peu plus.

De la buée se propageait dans la pièce que Draco ouvrit, il devina que Harry était sous la douche, le rideau le protégeais des yeux curieux du Blond.

Le Serpentard prit sa brosse à dent et nettoya ses dents durant les 4 minutes comme les traditions de la famille Malfoy l'exigeait, il se mouilla le visage avec de l'eau pour se réveiller un peu plus, il entendit les rideaux bougeait et vit Harry sortit. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant son meilleur ami le dévisageait de haut en bas, lui qui était nu.

Puis Draco se tourna, le visage tout rouge en se rendant compte de se qu'il faisait.

« Je suis désolé !»

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'avancé vers Draco, il regarda les longs jambes et fine du blond puis l'enlaça par derrière, il s'en foutait de la tenue dans laquelle, il était, c'était Draco son amour, l'homme le plus important de sa vie, celui qui lui donnait envie de sourire, de vivre, de supporter tout ses cauchemars de la mort de ses parents. Il serra Draco contre lui, il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait mal et surtout, surtout Draco était un homme...Un Serpentard qui allait sûrement dévoiler sa vrai nature plus tard et se servir de lui.

Il ne voulait pas que son ange devienne comme tout les anciens Serpentard, Draco était à lui, il ne pouvait pas devenir mauvais. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule dénuder du blond qui frémit.

_Harry me fait sentir tellement de sensation différente. Es ce ça L'amour ? Le vrai ?_

**2 Janviers 1994**

_Qu'est ce qu'une âme-sœur ?_

_C'est la question qui me passe constamment en tête, je sais que c'est un lien d'amour qui unit deux personne, mais je suis incapable d'en dire plus alors je me suis précipité à la bibliothèque je l'avoue._

Draco couru en direction de la bibliothèque et chercha un livre dans un rayon sur la réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas arrêter de se poser durant les deux jours qui avait suivit. Trouvant enfin quelques livres sur le sujet, après les avoirs prit il s'installa à une table non occupé et étala les 2 livres, il s'empressa d'en ouvrir un.

_« L'âme sœur est un concept qui désigne une compatibilité amoureuse, amicale et/ou sexuelle qui serait parfaite entre deux individus. Le terme est employé dans la vie courante pour évoquer une relation de ce type et par divers courants New Age dans le sens d'âmes prédestinées à se rencontrer. »_

En plein dans sa lecture, son supposé âme sœur apparut tout souriant.

« Dray, qu'es ce que tu fais ? »

Draco ferma brusquement le livre surprit et paniqué, le brun fronça les sourcils, il lança un coup d'œil soupçonneux au livre puis sourit en lissant le titre.

« Âme-sœur ! » Le brun ricana « Tu est amoureux Dray ? »

« Pas du tout » Répondit le blond trop rapidement pour être vrai

« Bon allez vas-y dit moi »

« Je suis pas amoureux »

Le brun fit la moue puis acquiesça puis regarda son meilleure ami avec tellement de tendresse que Draco en fut bouleversé, pourtant il ne pouvait quitté, ces yeux vert émeraude, Harry était vraiment beau, Draco comprenait pourquoi autant de fille craquer pour lui, ils avaient à peine 13 ans et pourtant il sentait très bien son cœur battre aussi fort, il avait un peu peur que Harry l'entende, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre de vue, ces yeux.

Hermione Granger était une fille intelligente, oui très intelligente, si bien qu'elle devinait bien avant tout le monde certaine chose. Elle se doutait depuis un moment de se qui se passait entre ses deux meilleures amis, mais avait mit ça sur le compte de leur innocence. Elle rentra dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et qu'elle vit ses deux dit meilleures amis assit à une table, se regardant comme s'il était seul au monde.

Une lumière semblait se dégageait d'eux, les enveloppant comme pour les protégés, elle leva la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, elle savait se que cette lumière voulait dire et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'en était pas douter plus tôt, Harry était sans cesse attirer vers Draco et vis versa, cette révélation expliquer tout, les réponses à ces question qui demeurer sans réponse était résolu. Tellement d'amour sembler se dégageait d'eux deux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire être en présence de deux âme sœur.

**13 février 1994**

_Il paraît que c'est demain la saint valentin, une fête moldu. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, le 14 février, est considéré dans de nombreux pays comme la fête des amoureux et de l'amitié. Les couples en profitent pour échanger des mots doux et des cadeaux comme preuves d'amour ainsi que des roses rouges qui sont l'emblème de la passion._

_À l'origine une coutume païenne, cette fête a finalement été assimilée par Église catholique romaine par la désignation de saint Valentin comme saint patron des couples. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin n'aurait pas été associé avec l'amour romantique avant le haut Moyen Âge mais avec l'amour physique. La fête est maintenant associée plus étroitement à l'échange mutuel de « billets doux » ou de valentins illustrés de symboles tels qu'un cœur ou un Cupidon ailé._

_Je devrais peut être faire des cartes à Harry, Ron, Luna et Hermione/_

Draco était entourer de Luna et Hermione marchant en direction de Prés au lard.

« Tu devrais faire des chocolats pour Harry, maintenant que tu t'est avoué tes sentiments »

Le Serpentard rougit violemment, Il s'était peut-être avoué ses sentiments mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre le faisait encore réagir.

« Vous pouvez évité de parlé de ça en public »

« Ba Pourquoi ? C'est mignon, tu est l'âme sœur de Harry, toi Draco Malfoy ! » dit Hermione avant d'éclater de rire suivit de Luna qui ne put se retenir.

« Allez, on va acheter tous se qu'il faut et on va t'aider » dit La Gryffondor avant de le tirer jusqu'à un magasin spécial saint valentin ouvert pour l'occasion.

_Hermione et Luna m'ont aidé à faire un magnifique gâteau pour Harry, j'espère qu'il sera bon ou au moins mangeable mais quelques chose me dit qu'ensuite, j'aurais beaucoup moins de mal à exprimer mes sentiments._

Draco, Luna et Hermione était dans la cuisine de Poudlard, tous habiller d'un tablier, Luna un rose et jaune flashant, Hermione un à rayure noir et Draco à carreau blanc et vert, ses cheveux coiffé en couette pour éviter de les laisser plongé dans la patte.

« Nous avons tous les ingrédients. » murmura Hermione en vérifiant pour la troisième fois se qui était posé sur la table. « Il nous reste plus qu'à suivre la recette ! »

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, je ferais des chocolats avec Draco Malfoy, l'héritier de la célèbre famille Malfoy » Dit Luna d'un air rêveuse.

« Pour commencer on va couper les tablettes » dit Hermione sans faire attention à se que venait de dire la Serdaigle alors que Draco observé Luna encore choqué par se qu'elle venait de dire.

« Quoi, j'ai le droit d'être contente, non ? C'est la première fois que tu met la main à la pâte pour Harry, alors je profite »

« J'espère qu'au moins un peu de tes sentiments parviendront jusqu'à lui ! » Compléta Hermione

Draco observa sa meilleur amie les larmes aux yeux.

« Hermione »

« Oui ? » Dit-elle toute contente.

« J'ai mal » grimaça Draco en montrant son doigt plein de sang, la brune se précipita sur lui pour le soigner. Alors que Luna regardait la scène calmement.

La nuit commencer à tombé quand Draco hurla un cri de joie en voyant son gâteau fini. Hermione et Luna souriait en le voyant regardé le gâteau avec émerveillement.

**15 Février 1994**

_Ça était une journée de dingue, je me demande si Harry à aimé mon gâteau, j'espère bien, mais j'ai dût mentir sur mes sentiment pour qu'il l'accepte et ça, ça m'a fait mal._

La saint-valentin arriva enfin, plusieurs filles souhaiter donné leur chocolats à Harry et même à Draco, le blond les accepter en rougissant violemment, faisant gloussé les prétendantes qui repartait toute contente.

Harry lui avait était clair et net, il n'accepter pas les chocolat fait par amour, ne voulant pas brisé le cœur de qui que se soit alors il recevait que des chocolats d'amitié. Le Gryffondor se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en lin que lui avait offert Draco pour noël.

« Joyeuse Saint -Valentin ! » Cria une jeune Poufsouffle en lui donnant un paquet de chocolat.

« Merci » répondit Harry d'un air amusé.

« Moi aussi je t'en ai apporté » lui dit une quatrième année.

« Tient Harry, attrape » hurla une Gryffondor, Harry attrapa avec un peu de difficulté la boîte que sa camarade lui avait lancé.

Draco et Hermione était pas loin, regardant la scène en souriant.

« Who Harry quel succès, tu as de la chance » murmura Hermione , Draco regarda Harry puis tourna les tallons. « Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Au contraire, les conditions sont idéales ! »

« Tu...Tu crois ? »

« Il te suffit de te fondre dans la masse, c'est le moment ou jamais, vas-y » Hermione poussa son meilleur ami vers le Gryffondor. Draco se cogna contre le dos de Harry ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça.

Le brun se retourna et regarda le Serpentard qui était rouge tomate.

« Dray ! Salut »

« S...Salut »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? »

« Euh comment dire... »

Harry remarqua le sachet que lui cacher Draco derrière le dos.

« Tu à apporté du chocolat ? »

Il eu un moment de silence avant que Draco combla d'une façon qu'il trouva pathétique, heureusement Harry ne remarqua rien.

« Il...Il fait froid ce matin hein ? » Bredouillât-il

« Oui »

« Harry » cria Ron en rattrapant son meilleur ami en courant alors qu'il venait d'apparaître.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à Ron ? »

« Rogue n'est pas là aujourd'hui, on à deux heures de libre »

« Who, c'est génial ! Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je crois que Fred et George ont quelques chose en rapport avec sa maladie » ricana le Roux tout heureux « Ah ! c'est le paradis »

« Normal, c'est la Saint-Valentin ! »

« Bon on fait quoi pendant ce temps ? »

« Heu...Quidditch ? »

« Ouais » S'exclama Ron

Draco les regarda disparaître en courant.

« Draco ! Pourquoi tu lui à pas passer les chocolats ? »

« Parce que tu ne fais pas se qui était prévu ! »

« Mais, tu as vu tous ceux qui lui ont donné des chocolats ? »

« Et si tu rester pas là à rien faire, il aurait aussi les tient »

Draco fit la moue alors que Hermione lui prit la main.

« Allez ne t'inquiète pas, tu aura encore une chance, tu à toute la journée pour ça »

« Moui »

Ils sortirent du château pour passer le temps.

« Tout compte fait...Je crois que je ne vais pas lui donné ces chocolats »

« Fais comme tu le sens. Si tu penses que ça n'a pas de sens de lui donner...Alors effectivement autant te dégonfler. Rien ne changera » murmura Hermione

Le blond s'éloigna alors que Hermione tournait les tallons, la colère déformer ses traits. Draco sortit son journal intime et écrivit.

_« C'est la première fois que tu met la main à la pâte pour le garçon que tu aimes ! J'espère qu'un peu de tes sentiments parviendront jusqu'à lui ! » Si j'ai passé la nuit dans les cuisines de Poudlard et si je me suis coupé le doigt, C'était pour quoi déjà ? Si j'étais tellement déterminé à lui donner ces chocolats...C'était pour quel raison ? Parce que...je l'aime...?_

Draco ferma son journal le rangea rapidement puis courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

« Harry ?! »

Le brun baissa la tête en entendant une voix l'appelé, il descendit et s'avança vers Draco.

« Tient c'est pour toi » dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Un silence lourd prit place entre eux deux puis Harry éclata de rire.

« Je suis rassuré ! Comme tu me les donnais pas, j'avais fini par pensé qu'il était pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais un peu jaloux, je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être...C'est en amitié n'est ce pas ? » demandât-il plus froidement. Draco retint ces larmes ne voulant pas les laisser couler sur ses joues, et avala la boules qu'il avait à la gorge.

« Oui...tu est mon meilleur ami n'es ce pas ?»

_Pour l'instant, la prochaine fois, je lui dirais tout !_

Harry fit un sourire éblouissant, sa main se posa sur la joue de Draco qu'il caressa en bougeant son pouce, les deux sorciers ne se quitter pas des yeux et semblait se crier leur amours.

_Je t'aime Harry James Potter._

**9 Mars 1994**

_Harry m'évite ces temps si, j'ignore pourquoi, je n'est rien fait ça, j'en suis sûr ! Enfin ça c'est se que je croyais, jusqu'à se qu'il fasse ça._

Draco se promener dans le château de Poudlard alors qu'il faisait nuit, le couvre-feu était passer depuis longtemps, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir au comportement de son meilleur ami, quand tout à coup on le poussa dans une salle vide.

Il s'apprêta à crier à l'aide quand son agresseur se dévoila.

« Harry »

Le brun l'observa muet fixant quelque chose sur son visage. Harry s'approcha de lui, il posa sa main sur sa joue, en penchant la tête dans un côté, il semblait avoir pleurer, ses yeux était rouge.

« Dray... » Se n'était qu'un murmure, mais que Harry entendit très bien, le Gryffondor avança son visage, leur nez se caresser et leur lèvres se frôler.

« Harry !»

« Hum ? »

« Qu'es... »

« Chuuuuuut »

Un long silence prit place entre heu, entrecoupé d' halètement. Leur souffles se mélangeait, leurs yeux fixer l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, cela se voyait tellement. N'en pouvant plus Harry posa ses lèvres sur celle qu'il rêver de dévorer depuis tellement d'années. Leur baissé était doux, calme amoureux, mais devint passionnelle.

Leur langues se rejoignirent enfin, Draco entendit Harry poussait un soupir d'aise, la main du Gryffondor serrer sa hanche, les ongles se plantèrent dans la peau alors que la main poser avant sur la joue glisser sur la nuque, Harry colla son corps à celui du blond, reculant, il se retrouva dos au mur, embrasser par Harry qui semblait vraiment pas vouloir le lâcher, une larme coula sur la joue du Gryffondor alors que leurs bouches se décoller.

« Harry ?»

Cette scène avait un avant goût d'adieu, Draco eu la boule à la gorge en se rendant compte, il serra les bras de Harry, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Le brun sourit.

« Tu est tellement magnifique Dray »

« Toi...Toi aussi Harry »

Le Gryffondor embrassa de nouveau Draco, il voulait vraiment pas partir et le laisser, son ange, son amour, le Serpentard était tout pour lui, mais il le devait...Pour se protéger tout le monde en douter, il ne voulait pas continuer ainsi.

« Pardonne-moi »

Se fut les dernières paroles que Draco entendit avant que tout se finisse.

**10 Mars 1994**

_Harry sort avec une fille.**  
**_

Des larmes tombèrent sur ses 4 simple mot, mais qui faisait énormément s'ouvrir Draco.

**Je voulais vous poser une question que pensez vous du M-PREG ?**

**Le prochain chapitre serra ce week-end pour me faire pardonner du retard**


	5. Chapter 5 le début d'une histoire

**Emodu59 : Merci pour ta reviews, même si c'est pas exactement se que tu veux, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, sinon pour répondre à ta question pourquoi Harry fait ça? c'est parce qu'il à peur de se qu'il ressent pour Draco qui est un homme alors qu'il n'a que 13 ans et pour la fille qui fait souffrir Draco, je préfère la laisser dans l'anonymat pour sa sécurité, elle me sera utile pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Dymitry : Baffer Sirius ? J'avoue qu'il en aurais bien besoin, mais t'inquiète pas, son avis risque bien de changer dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Je me demande si vous allez savoir à qui je fais un clin d'œil dans ce chapitre avec un nouveau personnage.**

**1er Septembre 1995**

_C'est partit pour une cinquième année, je sais que Harry m'ignorera comme d'habitude, mais je ne peut m'empêcher d'espérer._

**19 Septembre 1995**

_Aiden Levine Sang mêlé, Gryffondor, 6éme année. C'est ma nouvelle connaissance, Aiden à des cheveux bruns, beau garçon, séduisant, bon élève, toujours joyeux . J'aime beaucoup son sourire, il est très souriant, il à un look très moldu et un peu caïd, à mon avis son pantalon va tomber par terre un jour où l'autre, mais ça lui va à merveille, et puis il porte très souvent des casquettes et de grosse basket très classe. J'ai un peu honte de notre rencontre, se que je fessais alors qu'il m'a surprit._

Draco joué sur sa console DS, à un nouveau jeux qui venait de sortir sur le marché. « Séduit Harry Potter », il passait des journées à ça et ne voyait pas le temps passer.

« Il m'a plaqué, Il ne veut plus de moi » pensa Draco en ne quittant pas son écran des yeux, son visage se déforma en une moue boudeuse.

Depuis le baisé, Draco cherché un moyen de ravoir Harry près de lui, tout les moyens semblait bon pour lui, après avoir passer une année en essayant de reprendre contact avec son amour, il avait comme qui dirait abandonner, mais en voyant ce jeux, il n'avait pas résister et l'avait acheter, il savait que c'était un jeu pour fille, mais ne s'en préoccuper pas.

« Harry » murmurât-il en voyant le personnage de Harry l'ignorer ouvertement.

« Comment ça se fait ? Sa jauge était à 95%, j'ai été trop jaloux...Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de l'éloigner de Ginny »

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui puis une voix qui lui reprocha.

« Tu l'a bien cherché, quand même. Pas vrai ? »

Draco observa l'inconnu incrédule, il se douter de qui s'était, et était surpris que Aiden Levine, le beau gosse de Poudlard lui adresse la parole comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Il rougit brusquement sous le regard vert foncé plein d'intensité du brun.

« Heu...heu... »

Aiden haussa les sourcils surpris ne quittant pas le Serpentard des yeux puis il sourit.

« Tient cadeau » dit-il en sortant une sucette de sa poche qu'il tendit au blond. Draco leva la main et la prit.

« Bon courage »

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit d'autre élèves qui l'appeler.

« Lait-fraise, Mon parfum préféré » murmurât-il pour lui même en inspectant la sucette.

Le brun se retourna, lança un coup d'œil vers Draco qui l'observer avant d'éclater de rire. Le blond fronça les sourcils sous la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec ?! »

Luna arriva à ses côtés, en sautillant comme une petite fille, Draco habituer ne fit aucun commentaire.

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec un autre Gryffondor que Hermione. Tu te décide enfin à t'intéresser à un autre mec ? Je veux dire en plus de deux dimension »

« Comment ça enfin ? Et puis d'abord ce n'était pas ce que tu crois »

« Encore un jeu de Harry ? » dit-elle en prenant la console des mains du blond.

« Il me manque »

« Drake, moi, je pense que tu dois passer à autre chose, essaye de vivre une vrai histoire d'amour et pas une ou l'autre mec ne supporte pas que tu sois un garçon quand il t'emballe fougueusement en te poussant contre un mur» dit-elle calmement alors que Draco rougissait violemment.

« Ne dit pas ça Luna »

« C'est la vérité »

« Peut-être, mais c'est gênant »

Luna observa Aiden qui discuter avec amusement en compagnie de son groupe d'amis et sourit.

« How, en plus c'est Aiden Levine, il est vraiment magnifique comme un prince »

Draco fit la moue en suivant son regard, c'est vrai que le jeune homme était attirant, Hermione lui avait beaucoup parler de lui, surtout en bien.

« Il est en 6éme année non ? »

« Ouaip, 'mione t'a parler de lui ? »

« Elle en est complètement dingue »

« Mais pas plus que de Ron »

Draco ricana, c'était bien vrai, la Gryffondor semblait vouloir à tout prit cacher ses sentiments pour le Roux en s'intéressant à d'autre garçon, mais ses deux meilleures amis n'était pas dupe et avait rapidement compris le manège.

« Bon tu viens, on rentre ? »

Le Serpentard acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

**20 Septembre 1995**

_Hermione m'en à voulu. Tout ça à cause de ce playboy de Aiden Brandon._

« Dracooooo ! Il paraît que tu à parler avec Aiden, c'est vrai ? »

Draco était en plein devoir de Potion quand Hermione Granger débarqua dans la bibliothèque et lui posa cette question.

« Oui mais... »

« Il t'a dit quoi ? »

« Ben heu...rien d'intéressant, il s'est juste foutu de ma gueule et m'a donné une sucette avant de se barrer »

« Et...elle est où cette sucette ? »

« Ba je l'ai mangé »

« Hein ! T'a pas fait ça comme même ! »

« Une sucette sert à se manger, t'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi avec ? Que je pris devant comme si c'était Merlin?! »

La brune rougit violemment puis acquiesça.

« C'est vrai ! Désolé »

« Tu sais 'mione, il est un mec comme les autres »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose sur Harry »

Draco fit la moue.

« Tu peux pas dire ça, c'est pas pareille »

« Si c'est exactement pareil Baka ! »

« T'a appris le Japonais toi ? »

« Juste quelques mots » dit-elle en rivant ses yeux marrons dans ceux orageux.

Les deux amies éclatèrent brusquement de rire.

« Oh faîte, tu est au courant de la nouvelle invention des jumeaux ?

« Non, c'est quoi » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils

« La parlote »

« C'est quoi ce truc » Le blond se retenait d'éclater de rire, le visage rouge et les lèvres pincé, mais la Brune n'était pas dupe et lui lança un regard moqueur.

« C'est un parchemin magique qui nous permet de parler avec quelqu'un »

« On peut envoyer des hiboux pour ça »

« Non, c'est pour discuter à n'importe quel moment, par exemple je veux te parler, j'écris ton nom et prénom et écrit le message, ta parlote chauffera pour t'indiquer que tu à reçut un message »

« Hum, ça peut être utile...sérieusement autant utiliser un portable comme tout les moldu »

« C'est clair que pour pas mal de chose, ils sont plus avancé que nous »

**1 Octobre 1995**

_Je l'ai rencontrer pour la deuxième fois, Aiden !_

Draco lisait un roman moldu assit sur un fauteuil beige, recouvert d'une couverture verte et habiller de son pyjamas en soie, installé dans la salle commune principal des 4 maisons. Cette salle commune était rarement occupé, les élèves ne voulait pas se retrouver avec d'autre personne d'une maison différente à la leur, Draco aimait beaucoup cette pièce, elle était chaleureuse et il se sentait chez lui. La lune et le feu de la cheminée était les seuls lumières qui éclairer la salle.

Tout à coup la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Aiden à l'air un peu fatigué, celui-ci remarqua Draco.

« Ah, t'est là »

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer alors que le brun s'approcher de lui, il s'assit et regarda Draco qui rougit sous l'intensité du regard qui ressembler tellement à celui de Harry, mais en plus sombre.

« En faîte, tu ressemble vraiment à une fille »

Draco soupira en baissant la tête.

« J'en suis pas une et c'est tant mieux » Déclarât-il froidement

« Ah, t'aime pas qu'on te compare à une fille c'est ça , »

« T'a trouver ça tout seul ? » Répondit sarcastiquement Draco, le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils sous la surprise puis éclata de rire sous les yeux incrédule du Blond.

« Si tu te couper les cheveux, je crois qu'on arriverait à faire la différence »

« Pas question que je les coupe ou que je mette une tonne de gel comme certain »

« J'ai pas mis de gel » s'offusqua le brun.

« Et tu va me faire croire que tes cheveux tiennent aussi bien coiffé tout seul ? »

« Les tient aussi sont bien coiffé »

« Ouai mais mes cheveux sont long et puis avec ce chouchou c'est normal que ça tienne »

Le Gryffondor soupira puis s'allongea surprenant Draco qui haussa un sourcil, le brun sourit.

« Je suis fatigué, permet moi de dormir » dit-il dans un souffle avant de s'endormir sans attendre la réponse du Blond.

_Il s'est endormit sur mes genoux sans que je m'en rende compte, il est beau, mais pas plus que Harry, je veux dire...enfin il attire les regards et je crois que c'est de même pour moi, j'ai pas résisté à lui caresser les cheveux, j'ai même pas penser au gens qui aurait pu nous surprendre ou à Harry. Et puis après je me suis endormit, la main dans ses cheveux._

« Draco ? »

Aiden Levine venait de se réveiller et observé un Draco endormit, sa main se leva et caressa la joue blanche comme le lait du Serpentard, il bougea le pouce, caressant ainsi la peau douce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Aiden tourna la tête et regarda la personne qui venait de parler, Harry Potter entra dans la salle, il semblait très en colère et pourtant le plus âgé n'avait absolument pas peur. Il laissa sa main tomber à ses côtés et se leva en faisant son possible pour ne pas réveiller le blond.

« Je dormais »

« En lui caressant la joue ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule »

« Ça te regarde en rien se que je lui fais »

« Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! »

« Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que...Parce que c'est...Rah tu m'énerve » dit-il en partant en courant sous le visage triomphant de Aiden.

« Je devrais aider ses deux idiots » murmurât-il pour lui-même.

Draco bougea légèrement dans son sommeil puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Ah...je t'est réveillé ? »

« Non...ne t'inquiète pas. Qu' est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, tu dormais »

« Tu t'est endormit avant moi »

« C'est vrai, je l'avoue... »

« Et puis, tu semblais faire de beau rêves alors je t'est laisser »

« De beau rêve? Murmura le Gryffondor en se rappelant son rêve ou plutôt souvenir. « Je me suis servis de tes genoux comme oreiller ? »

« C'est bon signe que tu t'en souvienne »

De nouveau le plus âgé éclata de rire.

« Tu est vraiment une personne incroyable Draco Malfoy »

« Et toi, une personne qui cache bien ses sentiments »

Il eu un moment de silence, rompu par le brun qui posa une question étonnante.

« C'est quoi être heureux ? »

« Quoi ?...Heu...Disons...heu...ben quelque chose de chaleureux ! »

« Chaleureux ? »

« Oui...Comme quand on mange des brioches chaudes quand il fait froid ! Quelque chose qui réchauffe le cœur »

« Des brioches ? »

« Ou un CD, un livre ou la personne...que tu aime »

Le Gryffondor recouvrit son visage de ses deux mains, ils semblait être à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot mais il se leva d'un coup sous le regard bienveillant de Draco.

« Allez vient, on va en chercher »

_Mon cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre que Harry pour la première fois._

**14 Octobre 1995**

_J'ai mis père au pied du mur, je lui ai expliqué que je voulais savoir qui était ma mère sinon je ne rentrerais plus au Manoir, il est venu à Poudlard dés le Lendemain, mais j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ses secrets, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir qui est ma mère, il ne peut m'interdire ça. Hermione est venue même me répéter l'avoir vu courir toute à l'heure, ça m'a beaucoup étonner, mon père Lucius Malfoy courir, lui qui ferrait attendre la reine d'Angleterre rien que pour bien se faire désirer courir dans tout Poudlard sous les yeux de tous. Mais ça me prouve qu'il m'aime et j'espère que bientôt je saurais que est ma mère, je le souhaite plus que tous._

**19 Octobre 1995**

_Ma vie ne pouvait pas aller aussi mal qu'en ce moment, Harry sort avec Ginny Weasley, que je souhaite bien jeter vivante dans le lac, Luna se fait courtiser par Seamus Finnigan alors elle est de moins en moins avec moi...je me sens vraiment seul maintenant et ça me fait peur. J'ai aussi peur de se que je ressens avec Aiden, il est gentil avec moi et me donne toujours des sucettes au lait-fraise, mon parfum préféré, je me demande encore comment il à deviné. Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit que c'était un secret._

_On se retrouve toujours dans la salle commune, notre lieu, comme je m'amuse à l'appeler se qui le fait beaucoup rire. Aiden à un beau sourire, je comprend pourquoi les filles s'intéressent à lui, vous vous rendez compte que 2 filles sur 3 craque pour lui ?! C'est incroyable, il y à même des Serpentards qui le veule, je me sens chanceux d'être son ami, même s'il parle pas beaucoup de lui, il contourne toujours mes questions, par contre il adore que je lui parle de moi, je crois que je lui ai tout dis. Ma recherche sur maman, mon enfance de fils unique et Malfoyenne comme il l'appelle._

_Aiden imite même mon sourcil haussait à la perfection, je regrette un peu de ne pas l'avoir rencontrer plus tôt, c'est dingue comme même, on est dans la même école et je n'est jamais fait attention à lui,même après se qu'on raconte sur lui, comme le fait qu'il à coucher avec presque toute les filles de Poudlard sauf les premières jusqu'à quatrième année, j'espère pour lui. Je lui ai demandé à se qu'il m'apprenne à draguer et lui à éclater de rire._

_J'ai trouvé ça méchant et j'ai voulu partir, mais il m'a retenue le bras et m'a expliqué que j'étais magnifique et que je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre à draguer._

**3 Novembre 1995**

_Cela fait plus d'un mois que je traîne avec Aiden et depuis il collectionne toujours les filles, moi ça me fait beaucoup rire après qu'on il me retrouve dans la salle commune et qu'il se plaint d'elles. Sa copine en titre c'est Doriana Mathis, une Serpentard de 7éme année, ne me demander pas comment il à réussie à l'avoir, mais je sais que s'il est avec elle, c'est surtout pour sa grosse poitrine, à mon avis, elle à fait de la chirurgie ou à lancer un sort parce que c'est impossible que ça soit naturellement aussi gros._

« Putain, je t'assure que c'est le pied avec elle » S'exclama Aiden allongé sur le canapé, sa tête poser sur les genoux de Draco qui essayer de se concentrer sur un livre que lui avait conseiller Hermione.

« Aiden...Tu pourrais éviter de parler de ça ! »

« Ba pourquoi ? Tu te masturbe non ? »

« Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison »

« Tu n'est pas gay n'est ce pas ? »

« Ben heu...je crois que si »

« Ah bon ?! D'autre garçon que Harry t'intéressent ?! Ou que tu trouve attirant? »

« Ben oui, toi, tu est attirant » avoua Draco en rougissant

Aiden sourit narquoisement.

« Normal, je suis Aiden Levine ! »

« Vas-y prend la grosse tête »

« C'est déjà fait »

« C'est bien se que j'ai remarqué »

Le Gryffondor lui sourit.

« Et si on dormait ici ? »

« On dort, ou tu va draguer une meuf et la ramener ici pour vos plans câlin ? »

Aiden éclata de rire, en se rappelant qu'il s'était passer exactement la même chose, une semaine plus tôt.

« Roh, tu va m'en vouloir longtemps pour ça ? »

« Jusqu'à se que j'oublie cette image, c'est à dire jamais »

**24 Novembre 1995**

_Ses lèvres se sont poser sur les miennes comme dans un rêve, je m'y attendais pas à sa déclaration, vraiment pas, ça était la déclaration que j'avais souhaiter avoir avec Harry, mais il semblerait qu'il me soit pas destiné comme le pense Luna et Hermione. Merlin, je regrette pas que mon premier est était avec Harry, mais celui-là à était tellement magique que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut-on aimez deux personne d'un même amour ?_

Draco ferma son journal intime, depuis la veille, il était resté enfermé dans son dortoir, refusant de voir qui que se soit. Il était perdu, confus, son cœur battait en présence de Aiden oui...mais il aimait toujours Harry, même si celui-ci le rejeter, n'acceptant pas ses sentiments qu'il disait hors nature. Le cœur de Draco se serra en se rappelant de ce jour, Harry lui avait fait si mal.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de son dortoir se fermer violemment. Les rideaux de son lit, s'ouvrir brusquement sur le visage en rage de Aiden Levine.

« Aiden ? »

« Ouai, alors tu compte pas sortir à cause de moi, c'est ça ?! »

« Non...C'est juste que... »

« Juste parce que je t'est dit je t'aime ! »

Draco le regarda en silence, ne sachant que dire.

« Draco...Mon ange » La main bronzé de Aiden vint caresser la joue du Serpentard « Je t'aime...je sais que toi tu aime Harry...Mais tu n'a pas le droit de t'enfuir ainsi...Je veux que tu reste mon ami, même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Blond.

« S'il te plaît...Ne m'abandonne pas »

« Je...Je t'abandonne pas...c'est juste que...je suis attiré par toi Aiden...et ça me fait peur, j'aime Harry...Même si ça ne sert à rien»

« Et si je te faisais oublier Harry ? »

Draco plongea ses yeux gris mercure dans ceux vert du brun.

« Tu crois que j'y arriverais ? »

« Si tu le veux vraiment oui » dit-il en approchant son visage de celui de son vis à vis. « Si, tu est d'accord...embrasse moi »

Il eu un blanc jusqu'à se que Draco approche un peu plus son visage et scellent ses lèvres à celle du plus âgé. Se fût qu'un baisé chaste et pourtant, Draco sentit des papillons soulevait son ventre. Leur

lèvres s'éloignèrent, ils partagèrent un sourire de pur bonheur.

« Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? »

« Hum...Je t'est pas encore fait ma demande »

« Pourquoi se serait à toi de la faire »

« Je ressemble plus à un mec que toi »

Le blond fit une tête outrée et croisa les bras.

« Sympa ! »

« Mais je t'aime comme ça, mon ange »

« Je suis pas un ange »

« Pour moi, tu l'est » dit le brun avant de serrer son amour contre lui. Draco entoura ses bras autour de son cou et y enfoui son visage.

_J'ai un petit copain ! Et puis se n'est pas n'importe qui, mais Aiden Levine, n'es ce pas incroyable._

**27 Novembre**

_J'ai appris une nouvelle et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir...J'ai voulu au début me jeter de la tour d'astronomie tellement ça m'a fait mal sur le coup, mais Aiden m'en empêcher, j'ai pleurer contre lui toute l'après midi, si bien qu'il à manqué son cour avec McGoganall. Et maintenant...Et bien je ne sais plus quoi faire._

Draco pleurer à chaude larme, voilà tout était fini, il avait pourtant espérer jusqu'au bout que Harry lui revienne, ses mains frappèrent le torse nu de Aiden qui le serrer contre lui, l'empêchant de commettre l'acte de non retour, c'était tellement dur, il aimait Aiden, oui, il le savait, mais Harry, Harry c'était l'homme de sa vie.

« Draco...Shhhhhtt »

Un reniflement lui répondit alors que Draco sentait une nouvelle flopée de larme couler.

« Il va se marier Aiden ! Tu te rend compte?! » hurla le blond en éclatant de nouveau en sanglots.

« Je sais, mais tu sais...C'est son problème, il ne sais pas quel personne formidable manquera dans sa vie...Draco...Moi, je m'occuperais de toi alors...Oublie-le »

Les yeux gris dans les yeux vert trop foncé, Draco écoutait son petit ami, oublier ? Ce mot était simple à prononcer, mais difficile à effectuer, il ne savait même pas s'il mériter d'avoir Aiden à ses côtés alors qu'il aimait un autre. Méritait-il même de vivre ? Son père le couvait comme une poule devant son œuf, il ignorer tout de sa mère qu'il souhaiter connaître et devait maintenant supporter le mariage de Harry avec Ginny Weasley ! Draco savait qu'il devait faire attention à cette fille, il avait toujours qu'elle risquer de lui voler Harry. Aujourd'hui elle avait réussit. Dès la fin de leur années il se mariait, la Rousse avait déjà une magnifique bague au doigt, prouvant son appartenance au Gryffondor. Et savoir ça, briser encore plus le cœur de Draco.

_Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime après tous se que tu me fais ?_

Un peu plus loin dans la tour des Gryffondor, Hermione Granger sermonner son meilleure ami, la colère déformant son visage, les larmes au bord des yeux, en imaginant la douleur du Serpentard en ce moment même.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Harry ?! »

Le brun ne levait même pas la tête, les yeux baissé.

« Tu n'aime même pas Ginny ! »

« Qu'es ce que tu en sais Hermione ? Tu n'est pas moi ! »

« Draco EST ton âme-sœur que tu le veille ou non, vous serez constamment attirer l'un vers l'autre »

« Mais personne ne sait qu'on l'est »

« On le découvrira, un jour où l'autre, tu à besoin de lui comme il à besoin de toi...Je l'ai remarqué Harry » déclarât-elle fière d'elle.

Le brun se tendit, elle n'était comme pas au courant de ça ?! Il avait tout fait pour le cacher, ce manque immense.

« Tu à besoin d'avoir Draco à tes côtés où tes forces s'affaiblissent »

Le brun leva la tête, ses yeux se plissèrent sous la colère que quelqu'un sache.

« Tu le cogne rien que pour ça n'es ce pas ? »

« Et alors ?! » Cracha t-il

« Tu dois lui parler et tirer tout au clair »

« Hermione, tu n'est pas ma mère, je fais encore se que je veux, et si tu t'avise à dire à qui que se soit ce lien, je répondrais plus de rien » Sous ses dernières mots, il monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de son année.

Alors qu'il s'engouffrer dans les draps, vêtu de son bas de pyjamas, il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur la parlote.

Hermione s'était écrouler sur le sol, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, pourquoi, pourquoi étais-ce si dure, elle se battait pour que l'Homme qu'elle aime soit heureux et quel que soit son intelligence, rien n'y fessait. Draco était parfait, pourquoi Harry ne le voyait-il pas comme elle, elle le voyait ?

Dans son Manoir Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy finissait de rédiger sa lettre puis la signa, il souffla un bon coup, il voulait son fils avec lui, et s'il envoyait cette lettre, il allait devoir le partager, son trésor. Il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette, le grand Duc et lui donna la lettre.

« Allez vas ! »

La chouette s'élança dans un vol gracieux, le message dans son bec, bien décidé à l'emmener au destinataire. Arriver à destination, elle cogna contre une vitre. Rapidement quelqu'un lui ouvrit et prit la lettre, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de la pièce, la personne ouvrit la lettre curieux. Il eu un silence lourd puis le parchemin tomba sur le sol, où l'on pouvait apercevoir 4 mots.

« _Draco est ton fils ! »_

**Et voilà terminer pour le chapitre cinq, cinq, j'espère qu'il vous à plu et répondu à certaine question, j'attends les reviews pour me dire se que vous en penser.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Un père

**Bravo pour tout ceux ou celles qui avaient deviné que l'autre parent de Draco était Sirius Black, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu par ce résultat et que le couple Lucius/Sirius ne pose pas trop de problème. Bon enfin bref finit les discussions place au chapitre six !**

** Début d'une relation secrète et la découverte d'un père**

**1er Décembre 1995**

_Harry m'a donné rendez-vous sur la parlote, ça fais déjà 1 heure et je n'est toujours pas répondu, j'en ai pas parlé à Aiden, ni à Hermione ou à Luna. Le rendez-vous est fixé à 20 heure pendant le dîner, devant mon dortoir, il à dit qu'il venait me cherché,,je ne sais vraiment pas si je devrais y aller, il m'a comme même ignoré pendant 1 an et maintenant, il veut me revoir._

« Draco, on y va ? »

Le blond leva la tête pour regarder son petit ami, celui-ci lui souriait, appuyé contre la porte du dortoir des Serpentards, il ferma son journal et posa sa main en murmurant un mot, le journal disparu.

« Tu écrivais ? »

« Oui »

« Ça fait combien d'année que tu écris dedans ? »

« …Depuis ma première année »

« Et tu à assez de place ? » s'étonna réellement le Brun.

« Oui...je rajoute toujours des pages »

L'aîné sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Tu viens ? »

Draco se leva, se vêtu de sa robe d'Hiver, d'un bonnet et d'une paire de gants en cuir, il prit la main chaude de Aiden et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique, la neige blanche recouvrer le sol autour du château, quelques rare bonhomme de neige se disperser autour d'eux. Quelques enfants joué en se lançant des boules de neiges, Draco reconnut Blaise Zabini, un Serpentards, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle, observé Harry et ses amis.

Le Serpentard recouvrit mieux son cou à l'aide de son écharpe verte et argent, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry, celui-ci se tendit et reprit son action comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard blessé du Blond.

« Draco ? » l'appelé Aiden, le sortant de sa léthargie « On y va ? »

Le blond acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'au lac, souhaitant mettre plus d'espace entre lui et son âme-sœur.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais que...Tu vienne chez moi pour les vacances »

Il haussa un sourcil surpris puis lança un coup d'œil soupçonneux au Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépare ? »

« Rien, je voudrais juste que tu rencontre ma famille »

« Mais Aiden ! Ça fait que 1 mois qu'on est ensemble »

« Et 4 qu'on se connaît »

Draco se tourna, pour se retrouver face à son vis sa voix tremblé légèrement alors qu'il murmurait sa réponse.

« Je...voudrais bien...les connaître, mais tu pense que je serais assez bien pour eux ? »

« Bien sûr que tu sera assez bien, tu l'est pour moi, pourquoi ne le saurais-tu pas pour ma famille ? »

« Je sais pas...peut-être que...je suis un homme Aiden et...d'habitude tu ne t'intéresse qu'au filles, si ça se trouve ton attirance pour moi, va s'arrêter bientôt »

« Draco, je t'aime depuis que tu m'a parlé des brioches chaudes »

« Les brioches chaudes ? Mais c'est qu'un truc à mangé »

« Oui, mais tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quoi, mais tu à choisit ça...Comme elle »

« Comme elle qui? »

« Personne d'important » le rassura rapidement le Gryffondor.

Aiden attrapa la seconde main du blond puis les serra plus fort dans les siennes, il les amena contre sa poitrine, ses lèvres s'approchant du front du plus jeune où il déposa un doux baisé.

« Je t'aime tu le sais »

Un hochement de tête de la part du blond fut sa seul réponse.

« Je veux te garder contre moi...et pour toujours s'il le faut Draco »

Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux gris fusion dans ceux vert foncé face à lui et sourit.

« Merci ! »

« Pourquoi, »

« D'être toujours là pour moi »

Une main bronzé passa dans les cheveux blond du Serpentard d'un geste tendre et amoureux.

« Je n'est aucune raison d'aller ailleurs »

* * *

Le soir Draco attendait devant son dortoir, le lieux du rendez-vous, il avait trouvé une excuse pour que Aiden, son petit-ami lui laisse sa soirée et maintenant en sentant les minutes s'écoulait, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Lançant un dernier coup d'œil sur sa montre, un derniers soupirs s'échappa de ses lèvres en remarquant que l'heure avait dépassé depuis une bonne demi-heure, Draco tourna les tallons, décidé à rentrer se coucher.

Il était déçu, il avait sûrement trop espérer, Harry s'était moqué de lui une nouvelle fois, des larmes envahissait déjà ses yeux, ses poings se serrèrent, pas question qu'il craque maintenant, à la porté de tout le monde.

« Dray ? »

Sa tête se tourna brusquement à l'entente de ce surnom, il fût recouvert d'une cape d'invisibilité accompagné d'un Harry contre lui.

« Bonsoir » dit le Brun dans un sourire.

Draco ne sachant comment réagir resté bouche-bée, observant Harry face à lui qui lui souriait tout heureux, il semblait soulagé de le voir là, alors qu'il était en retard.

« Tu viens ? »

« On va où ? »

« On va dans un endroit magique »

« Mais je... »

« Shhht Dray »

Harry lui prit la main d'un air positif et l'entraîna en dehors du cachot. Ils montèrent haut dans le château, évitant des élèves de toutes les maisons. Ils passèrent devant un mur 3 fois, où une porte s'ouvrit, surprenant Draco. Harry le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une pièce magnifique que le Serpentard observa incrédule, ne voulant pas croire à se qu'il voyait. Une cheminé réchauffé le lieux, un coin salon devant la cheminé, des étagères pleine de livres, d'autre porte était autour, une conduisant dans une salle de bain, une autre vers une chambre et la dernière vers une cuisine, cela semblait être un appartement pour jeune couple amoureux.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi cette endroit »

« La salle sur demande »

Le Jeune homme brun s'affala sur le canapé puis scruta Draco des ses yeux vert émeraude.

« Tu viens ?»

Il avait posé cette question en tendant sa main vers Draco, celui-ci posa son regard sur son visage, sa main s'avançant d'elle même jusqu'à celle de Harry, le Gryffondor le tira contre lui dés qu'il eut la peau blanche contre la sienne. Le Serpentard se retrouva assit sur les genoux du Gryffondor. Une tête au cheveux brun en bataille se posa sur son torse alors que des mains serrer sa taille avec force.

« Harry ? »

« Tu m'a manqué Dray »

« C'est pas moi qui t'est ignoré du jour au lendemain »

« C'est vrai, je suis désolé...Mais tellement de chose arrive dans ma vie d'un coup et je ne sais plus quoi faire »

Le blond se dégagea du cocon protecteur, la colère déformer son beau visage. Oh oui, il était en colère, Harry était vraiment égoïste comme s'il avait était le seul à souffrir, lui aussi avait souffert et sûrement plus que le Héros du monde sorciers.

« Tu sais quoi Potter, j'en ai marre ! Marre de tes état d'âmes, tu pense qu'à toi comme si tu t'en rendait pas compte, tu sais se que tu est ?! Tu n'est pas un Héros, mais un lâche incapable de défier les autres, même si ça te permet d'être heureux, je le sais que tu serais heureux si tu restait avec moi aux yeux de tous ! »

Le brun resta là à observé son âme-sœur durant sa tirade, il avait honte de son comportement, mais sa peur d'être rejeter était trop grande pour qu'il la combatte.

« Je suis désolé d'être tel que je suis »

« J'en veux pas de tes excuses » cracha Draco dont les larmes revinrent rapidement. « Je te déteste ! »

Harry regardait l'amour de sa vie, le cœur brisé, les larmes aux yeux, il savait qu'il le faisait s'ouvrir, il savait qu'il était égoïste, Draco vivait en ce moment même une relation, mais Harry refuser de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était son Draco, il n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à lui.

N'en pouvant plus de le voir en larme, le souffle entrecoupé de sanglot, un bras cachant ses yeux comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il pleure, Harry se leva pour l'attirer à lui. Il sentit les bras de Draco dans son dos, le serrer contre lui avec plus de force, son corps secoué de sanglots.

« Ha...rry Pourquoi ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, voulant répondre, mais aucune parole vint. Une boule à la gorge, il se sentait vraiment coupable. Draco semblé si mal, et tout ça à cause de lui et lui seul, savoir ça, faisait encore plus de mal à Harry. Leur estreinte était si forte, comme s'ils souhaiter tout deux se fondre dans le corps de l'autre pour ne plus s'en séparer.

Les sanglots de Draco comblait la salle, évitant le silence. Sans s'en rendre compte les larmes du Blond s'était calmer pour laisser place à une grande fatigue, Harry le tira à lui en s'allongeant sur le canapé le jeune homme contre lui, une couverture venu de la chambre vint les recouvrir alors que Harry lancé des sorts à tout vas pour leur enlevé leur chaussures et veste en trop.

Sa main s'avança vers celle du Serpentard qu'il prit dans la sienne entrelaçant leur doigts, il enfouissait son visage dans les doux cheveux blond de Draco.

« Je t'aime Harry, il est tant que tu te rend compte à quel point je t'aime » chuchota Draco contre lui.

« Je sais »

**2 Décembre 1995**

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla, il était seul dans l'appartement, un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il observé les alentours, un sourire apparut sur son visage, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de souhaiter que cette appartement apparaisse, l'appartement était celui qu'il avait vu en rêve, Un rêve...Celui où il vivait avec Draco. Il se sentait idiot, il ne pouvait cacher ses sentiments pour le Blond, il était bien trop fort pour ça. Draco disait facilement je t'aime alors que lui ne le pouvait pas, cette peur n'allait-elle jamais s'en aller ?! Il en avait marre lui-même, il voulait juste que ses parents sois fière de lui, être normal, mais le pouvait-il en étant attiré par Draco ? Il soupira de nouveau, puis se leva, il fallait qu'il prenne une douche avant de se présenter à ses amis.

* * *

Draco entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit directement à la table des Serpents, il était particulièrement fière de lui d'être partit avant que Harry le fasse, pour une fois, il prouvait qu'il n'avait pas que le Gryffondor dans sa vie. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il imaginé la tête du Brun en remarquant son absence, il espérer que Harry arrêterait de se comporter tel qu'il faisait.

Le jeune homme Blond sursauta en sentant des mains cacher ses yeux.

« C'est qui ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux incrédules, il avait complètement oublié son petit ami actuel Aiden, une boule apparut dans sa gorge, refusant de s'en aller, aucune parole ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, il se sentait bien trop mal pour ça. Le Gryffondor Brun semblait le remarqué puisqu'il enleva ses mains et s'assit au côté du plus jeune.

« Draco ? »

Le Serpentard ne levait pas la tête, décidé à la garder baisser pour pas qu'on remarque sa culpabilité, il jurerais que ça se voyait sur son visage.

« Draco ? » Répéta Aiden paniqué !

« O...uui »

« Ça va pas ?

« Si...J'ai juste...un peu...Je suis fatigué »

« Tu n'a pas bien dormit ? »

Oh si il avait bien dormit, très bien dormit même, contre le corps chaud de Harry Potter ! On ne pouvait que bien dormir, dans ses bras son sommeil avait était une bouffé de soulagement, Harry avait était si tendre lui caressant le dos calmant ses sanglots. Il se rendait compte à quel point il semblait faible contre le Brun, comme s'il pouvait craqué en sa présence, comme si Harry arrangerais tout ces problèmes. Ça lui faisait du bien de ressentir de nouveau ce sentiments de sécurité intense qu'il avait qu'en présence de Harry.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant le bras de Aiden entourer sa taille.

« Draco? »

« Oui...Désolé »

« Tu est sûr que ça va? »

« Oui...je pensais à mon père » mentit tant bien que mal le blond, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace.

« Hum...j'ai déjà préparer mes bagages, tu à fais les tiens ? »

« Mes bagages ? »

« C'est les vacances Draco »

Il eu un moment de pause où le jeune homme Blond resta là à observé son petit ami avant que la parole lui revienne.

« Déjà ?! »

« Ba oui »

« Je me suis pas rendu compte...C'est passé tellement vite »

Aiden lui sourit. Draco était tellement innocent comme s'il s'en rendait pas compte

« Tu va me manqué...Le Poudlard express part dans 3 heures »

« Alors il faut que je me grouille »

« Exactement »

La bouche de Draco se tordit en une moue enfantine alors que Aiden l'embrassé sur le front, à cet instant, le Serpentard sentit un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers ce regard et vit celui de Harry Potter, dégageant de la colère et de la rage, Aiden suivit son regard et haussa les sourcils.

« Harry Potter à toujours un souci à se que je vois »

« Hum...bon, je vais préparé mes bagages »

« D'accord, je viens avec toi »

Le Blond hocha la tête et se leva, il sortit de la Grande Salle accompagné du Sixième année. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le Dortoir des cinquième année Serpentards. La pièce était parfaitement bien rangé, les bagages avait disparut, seul le côté de Draco semblait encore occupé par rapport au autres. Il ouvrit ses deux valises, sortit sa baguettes et lança divers sorts un sourire rayonnant au visage, il avait toujours adorait utilisé la magie, la magie était son repaire, il avait toujours vécut autour de ça et ne pouvait pas s'imaginait une journée sans l'utiliser.

Quand il eu finit, il prit les valises et les posa sur un chariots qu'il avait fait apparaître puis se tournant vers son petit ami, il sourit.

« On peut y allé »

Ils sortirent de Poudlard et marchèrent jusqu'au Poudlard express main dans la main.

* * *

Sirius Black était un homme brun au visage très beau et ça il le savait. Né dans la grande et respecté famille Black. Il avait toujours pensé avoir vu et surmonté tout dans sa courte vie, S'être fait renier par sa mère à 16 ans sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la supériorité des sorciers au sang-pur, vivre chez les parents de son meilleurs ami James Potter. Rencontrer une fille aussi extraordinaire que Lily Potter, Sirius savait très bien qu'elle avait un secret encore plus incroyable qu'être sorcière, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé et puis Harry son filleul semblé être normal.

A Poudlard il avait passé une très bonne jeunesse, séduire et jeté filles et garçons sans scrupule après avoir eu se qu'il voulait, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, puis il avait rencontrer l'amour, il pensé au début que c'était un truc qui allait passé, se disant qu'il faisait une fixation juste parce que le fils Unique Malfoy était parfait, c'était comme même le mec le plus séduisant de Poudlard après lui bien sûr !

Et il avait craqué, il avait craqué pour ce visage froid qui cacher une grande gentillesse et fragilité. Lucius Malfoy avait était le seul et l'unique personne qui avait pu le rendre dingue d'amour jusqu'au point qu'il en oubli son meilleur ami James, seul Remus avait était au courant de sa relation avec le Serpentard enfin plutôt de sa tentative de séduction qui avait durer presque 1 an jusqu'à se que le Serpentard l'étonne en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, pour sois disant le faire taire. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à se voir.

Leur relation avait durer à peu près 3 ans, jusqu'à se que Lucius coupe les ponts avec lui, du jours au lendemain, Sirius se rappelé très bien de ce jour, puisque le soir même, Lily et James lui avait annoncé qu'il serait le parrain de leur enfant, ça avait était le plus beau et le plus détestable jour de sa vie. Il s'était posé tellement de question, mais celle qui lui venait toujours était pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Blond avait fait ça ?

Après la mort des parents de Harry, Sirius avait rencontré plusieurs fois Lucius, mais toujours en compagnie d'un enfants blond aux yeux gris. Sirius se souvenait avoir jalousé des centaines de fois cette enfant d'être aussi important pour Lucius, plus important que lui.

Et maintenant il apprenait que cette enfant, Draco était son fils, à lui et à Lucius...Il avait donné vie à un enfant aussi magnifique...Il se poséait de nombreuse question, comment son amour avait pu tombé enceint, c'était impossible même dans le monde magique. Il compté bien avoir ses réponses et une place dans la vie de son enfant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même devant le Portail du Manoir Malfoy, bien décidé !

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un crac sonore face à lui et se courbât avec grâce.

« Monsieur Black, vous désirez »

« Je veux voir Lucius »

« Monsieur Malfoy est dans son bureau, Monsieur Malfoy à demandé de ne pas être dérangé sous aucun prétexte sauf pour la venue du Jeune maître »

« Jeune maître ? Draco ? »

« Oui le Jeune maître va rentrer, enfin tout les elfes sont très heureux »

« Oh ! Bon je pourrais voir Lucius »

« Je vais prévenir Monsieur Malfoy »

L'elfe disparu. Sirius haussa les sourcils, son fils Draco semblait être adoré des elfes des maisons. L'elfe réapparut.

« Monsieur Malfoy va vous recevoir »

L'elfe posa sa main sur le portail qui s'ouvrit, Sirius le suivit sur le chemin plein de cailloux qui conduisait vers la porte principal du Manoir. L'elfe ouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'au bureau de son maître.

« Monsieur Malfoy vous attend » dit-il en présentant la porte de sa main squelettique avant de disparaître sous un crac sonore.

Sirius souffla un bon coup, sa main se posa sur la poignée qu'il ouvrit. Le Bureau de Lucius Malfoy était se qui avait de plus ordinaire sauf si on ne faisait pas attention à tout ces objets de luxe, Sirius remarqua rapidement le tableau représentant Draco qui prenait énormément de place dans la pièce, ce tableau était vraiment immense, on voyait Draco petit puis de plus en plus grand.

Sirius posa enfin son regard sur le propriétaire des lieux qui continuer à pianoter sur les touches de son ordinateur portable comme s'il n'était pas présent. Il s'approcha et posa brusquement ses deux mains sur le bureau qui trembla sous la force mise. Lucius dénia enfin levé les yeux. Ce regard...Ses yeux bleu était toujours aussi magnifique que la première fois qu'il les avait croisé.

« Tu m'explique ? »

« Tu est au courant sinon tu ne serais pas ici »

« Comment ça à pu arrivé ? »

« Draco ?...C'est un cadeau »

« Comment tu à pu le porté...Tu est un homme »

« Magie Noire » murmura Lucius d'un ton calme

« Quoi ? Donc Draco est maléfique ?!»

« Non ! » Hurla Lucius paniqué que Sirius pense une chose pareille « Je...Mon père voulait que je me marie à ta cousine Narcissa »

« Narcissa ? »

« Oui...Mais j'ai refusé...Et peu après il à su pour nous, Siu, il m'a regardé avec tellement de dégoût que ça m'a fait mal »

Sirius resta bouche-bée, trop de chose arrivé, Lucius venait de l'appelé par son petit nom qu'il utilisé il y à plus de 15 ans.

« Et...Alors il m'a dit que...je devais avoir une progéniture pour la ligné des Malfoy et...et j'ai fais des recherches, j'ai appris pour cette potion..Ces incantations »

« Tu avais tout prévu, c'est ça ! »

« Je voulais être avec toi, mais quand j'ai su que j'étais enceint de Draco, j'ai voulu te le dire...Mais mon père m'en à toujours empêché »

« T'aurais pu le faire après »

«Merde Siu ! Tu sais bien de quel côté je suis ! »

« Et tu veux entraîner Draco dans cette magie ?! C'est ça ?! »

« Je le fais pour le protégé, il n'est pas question qu'il se soumette à un homme comme...Le Mâitre »

Sirius se tût sur le moment, l'amour de Lucius pour Draco se voyait vraiment, c'était l'amour d'un père qui avait tout fait pour son fils. Le brun s'assit calmement sur le fauteuil et murmura.

« Je veux faire partit de sa vie »

« Je sais...Mais il faut que ça aille doucement »

« Donc il saura pas que je suis son père ? »

« Siu ! Il ne sait même pas que je suis homosexuelle ! »

Sirius tourna la tête vers l'immense tableau. Lucius suivit son regard et sourit douloureusement.

« C'est dingue à quel point il te ressemble » murmura le brun

« Il à prit beaucoup de tic de toi »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui...Comme sa moue de chiot »

Sirius éclata de rire, Lucius en fut émerveiller ce rire qu'il avait essayer d'oublié tellement de fois que l'entendre lui fit beaucoup de bien. Sirius avait ce rire si particulier, un rire qui lui correspondait très bien. Il était teinté d'une douceur et d'une séduction sans feinte.

« Tu te rend compte ? »

« A propos de quoi »

« On à réussit à construire quelques chose d'aussi formidable que Draco »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lucius.

« C'est vrai... »

« Tu à fais du bon boulot »

« J'en aurais fait un meilleur si tu avais été là »

Sirius tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur son ex-amant.

« Tu sais que je n'est jamais pu t'oublier »

« Je serais marier avec ta cousine si j'avais pu le faire »

Lucius et Sirius s'observèrent durant un long moment, ils semblaient être revenu à l'année de Poudlard, où ils n'avaient aucune responsabilité, où ils pensaient que rien ne pouvait les arrêter, rien ne ferais barrages à leur amour.

« Bon...Je vais y allé »

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit du bureau. Lucius l'observa de nouveau quitté sa vie.

« Je suis désolé »

Le Brun se retourna brusquement à l'entente de ces 3 mots.

« De quoi ? »

« De pas t'avoir prévenue pour ta nouvelle fonction de père...Il rentre ce soir...Si tu dîner avec nous ?...pour commencer »

« Harry aussi rentre ce soir, je dois m'occuper de lui et je crois qu'il faut que je le mette au courant avant »

« Ouai...Bien sûr...Désolé »

« Tu n'a pas à t'excuser...Je te préviendrais dés que j'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps »

Lucius hocha la tête.

« D'accord »

Ils se sourirent, un sourire plein de tendresse qu'on ne peut voir que entre deux personnes partageons un amour sans borne.

« Au revoir »

Sirius partit pour de bon cette fois, laissant Lucius le cœur serré et la gorge noué.

Le Poudlard express s'approcher de sa destination, transportant de nombreux élèves venant de la célèbres école de Sorcellerie. Draco était déjà devant l'une des portes attendant de descendre et retrouver son père, il était fâché contre son père mais celui-ci l'avait tellement manqué que l'attente le rendait impatient. La main de Aiden se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa main et la serra contre la sienne.

« On est bientôt arrivé »

« Je sais...Calme toi Draco, tu est un peu trop excité là » sourit le Gryffondor.

Le sourire du jeune Blond ne disparu pas pour autant, il était bien trop heureux de revoir son père après 4 mois d'absence. Le Poudlard express s'arrêta enfin, Draco fut le premier élèves à en sortir, sa tête se tournait à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'une chevelure semblable à la sienne, quand il la trouva, ses pieds s'avancèrent chacun leur tour jusqu'à Lucius et ses bras entourèrent son épaule alors qu'un corps plus virils que le sien se serrer au sien.

« Petit Dragon »

Draco rougit et repoussa son père.

« Papa ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça »

Lucius sourit puis présenta sa main à son fils.

« On y va ? »

Draco se contenta de prendre la main dans la sienne avant qu'ils transplannent ensemble faisant de même avec les bagages de l'écolier.

Ils apparurent au Manoir, chez eux, au chaud.

_Je suis rentrer._

**5 Décembre 1995**

_Ça fait déjà 4 jours que je suis rentrer au Manoir et pourtant j'ai une impression de nouveauté, papa est plus présent et laisse surtout ces nombreux secrétaires le boulot. Je suis heureux et j'ai un peu peur tout ça présage sûrement quelques chose et j'ignore quoi. Je ne lui est pas parlé de ma mère, je veux profiter de ces 2 semaines de sa présence et pas tout gâché pour une dispute. Et puis c'est le seul qui me reste n'es ce pas ?!_

_Harry m'a envoyé de nombreux messages sur la parlote on à beaucoup bavardé, ça me rappelle avant, quand nous étions encore innocent et ignorant de se qui nous liés, on parle de tout et de rien, mais il semble ne pas beaucoup aimé Aiden, comme j'aime pas Ginny que j'empoisonnerais avec plaisir, je sais que je suis méchant de souhaiter sa mort, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, elle à Harry alors que moi...On se cache pour être ensemble. Si j'avais était une fille ça aurait était mieux, cette pensée me dégoûte et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout serais plus facile._

_A je vais te laissé, j'ai un message de Harry._

Draco posa son stylo à plume et ferma le journal puis il sauta sur son lit où la parlote brillait, il sourit en voyant les mots du Gryffondor sur le parchemin.

_« Sirius semble plus heureux depuis quelques temps, ça fout la trouille »_

Le jeune Blond leva les yeux vers l'une des fenêtres de sa chambres où la lune, seule lumière de la nuit, briller,.

_« Tu lui à demandé pourquoi ? »_

Draco se leva et rentra dans on dressing où il chercha son pantalon de nuit qu'il porté en guise de tenue de nuit. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il remarqua que Harry lui avait laissé un nouveau message.

_« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il m'en parlerais plus tard»_

_« S'il est heureux, c'est que ça doit être bien peut-être qu'il à rencontrer quelqu'un »_

_« Sirius est toujours amoureux de son ancien amour »_

_« Ah bon ! C'est qui ? »_

_« J'en sais rien, il me parle pas trop de ses années de Poudlard à part si c'est sur mon père ou ma mère »_

_« Peut-être qu'il à peur de comment tu réagirais »_

_« Je vois pas trop en quoi se serait un problème »_

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il voulait écrire ces doutes secoué Harry, mais il ne voulait pas que leur relations qui commencer à s'arranger se dégrade de nouveau. Il soupira en écrivant un nouveau message.

_« Non rien...Je vais dormir...Peut-être à demain »_

_« A demain Dray »_

Le jeune Serpentard eu un sourire éblouissant puis tomba lourdement sur son lit la tête sur les coussins toujours avec le sourire au visage, il s'endormit en ayant le visage de Harry en tête.

**9 Décembre 1995**

Draco ferma la porte de sa chambre violemment, Il scruta la pièce de ses yeux gris pleine de rage et de désespoirs, il s'approcha de son bureau, prit un vase ancien qui était présent en guise de décoration et le brisa en le lançant par terre de toute ces forces, sa colère ne s'était toujours pas calmé, il tira les rideaux de sa fenêtre et les déchira puis s'attaqua au tableau, poster tous se qu'il eu à sa porté y passa, puis sans s'en rendre compte, les objets autour de lui se mirent à tournoyer, avant qu'il s'écroule les genoux contre le sol, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Son corps secoué par les sanglots.

C'est deux heure plus tard qu'il eu la force d'ouvrir son journal et se confia.

_Père m'a tout dit, je m'appelle Draco Sirius Black-Malfoy et ça depuis ma naissance, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai deux pères et pas une mère et un père comme tout le monde, Lucius Malfoy m'a porté ! Je suis né grâce à de la magie noire, je suis peut-être maléfique je vais peut-être être comme Voldemort, l'assassin des parents de Harry._

_Papa m'a dit que j'étais la meilleure chose qui lui soit arriver, mais je doute énormément !Sirius Black le parrain de Harry est mon père ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Mon père est homosexuelle comme moi ! Es-ce de famille ? On se que je sache, mon grand-père avait une femme, mais peut-être qu'il se cacher comme Harry le fait avec moi. Je sais plus quoi penser, je suis perdu et j'ai si mal ! Toute ses années de cachotterie, de mystère, cachant une naissance pas normal._

Une trace noir suivit la dernière lettre Draco laissa sa main pendre tout le long de son corps, il était détruit et bel et bien, son père venait de l'achever pourtant il avait eu se qu'il voulait, il savait maintenant tout sur sa naissance, mais il souhaitait en ce moment même oublié, tout recommencé comme avant où il pouvait continué d'être avec Aiden ! Aiden ? En ce moment même Draco voulait s'enfuir dans ses bras protecteur et ne pensé à rien d'autre qu'à cette odeur de muscu que dégageais toujours le Gryffondor.

Une odeur différente de celle de Harry qu'il avait apprit à apprécier, à aimer avec une force sans feinte, il pouvait le dire, il aimait Aiden peut-être moins que Harry, mais il l'aimait comme même et se sentait coupable de se qu'il faisait. Si Aiden apprenait pour Harry et lui, il souffrirais certainement. Tellement de chose arrivait dans sa vie, pour l'instant, il voulait dormir, se laissait emporter par les rêves. Et c'est se qu'il fit, ses yeux se fermèrent dés que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller de son lit, envelopper dans sa couverture.

Quand Draco rouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour, les rayons de soleil traversait la chambre, l'éclairant de sa lumière. Il soupira et regarda sa chambre complètement saccagé, il se mordit la lèvre, il avait craqué, lui Draco ! finalement il pouvait être fort lui aussi vu le résultat de cette pièce. Il sortit de son lit et se décida à quitté les lieux.

A peine sortit de sa chambre que son corps se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant en reconnaissant la personne allongé sur le sol, une couette le recouvrant.

« Papa ? »

Lucius Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut, son regard se posa directement sur son fils unique debout face à lui qui venait de l'appeler.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais par terre ? »

« Eh bien...Tu me laissait pas rentrer et je ne voulait pas te laisser seul » Répondit-il en se levant avec un peu de difficulté, son corps souffrait de courbature de tout les côtés.

« Je n'est pas fermé ma porte »

« La magie Black et Malfoy à toujours fait des étincelles »

Draco sourit tendrement, son père s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ne refait plus ça s'il te plaît »

« Pourquoi me l'avoir caché autant de temps ?! Pourquoi je ne vis pas aussi avec lui ? »

« C'est...Trop compliqué Draco »

« Il le sait ? »

« Depuis peu et il veut passer du temps avec toi»

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête résigner, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et puis c'est pas comme s'il ne voulait pas connaître son autre père juste que...C'était étrange, difficile, il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait se comporter l'accueillir à bras ouvert après l'avoir cherché depuis tant d'année, alors qu'il était si près de lui ou le rejeter et perdre la joie d'avoir un autre parent ?

« Il vient dîner avec Harry Potter ce soir »

Draco leva les yeux vers son père, bouleversé, comme si cette phrase était une sentence, il faisait partit de la famille de Harry, avait-il le droit de l'aimer, n'étais-ce pas anormal ? Sirius allait-il l'accepté dans sa famille ? Et Harry ? Ne serais t-il pas dégoutté ? Toutes ces questions se bouleversé dans sa tête sans aucune réponse.

**Et voilà ben c'est fini et je vous attend au prochain chapitre!A dans une semaine ! Et laisser des reviews c'est gratuit ^^**


End file.
